True Nature
by poetlover
Summary: Sequel to Nature of the Beast. Reactions from LA. Also, Buffy finds out Spike is back. BS. Spoilers for 'Angel' thru Just Rewards, but will not follow the series beyond that.
1. Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer: The character, settings, etc. belong to Mutant Enemy, etc.

Spoilers: BtVS through Chosen, Angel through Just Rewards

A/N: This story picks up where Nature of the Beast left off. If you haven't read that, it might be a good idea to read it in order to understand this one.

True Nature

Chapter 1

Wesley sat at his desk, staring at the book in front of him as if it could provide him with the answer he needed. He sighed deeply as he stared at the unassuming little book 

He knew how Angel felt about Buffy, his past, and Spike. So, it wasn't really that surprising that Angel had hidden what he knew about Spike's place in Buffy's life.

It still bothered Wesley, though. Angel had known about Spike and his quest for a soul since May and had never said a word. He'd led everyone to believe that Spike was nothing more than a reluctant ally of Buffy's. 

Of course, Wes knew better. He and Spike had become acquainted over the past few months as he and Fred had worked to discover how Spike came to be with them.

__

June 2003

"Spike, would you join me in my office?" Spike and Angel looked at Wesley with interest.

"What do you need, Wes?"

"I'd just like to speak with Spike, find out a little more about what happened. Se if we can't find a pattern, a clue, something, somewhere that might help us discover why Spike is here, why he's a ghost, and why he can't leave."

Angel looked unhappy, but Spike just shrugged. "Alright. If you really think you can suss out what happened just by picking my brain, you're welcome to try."

He followed Wesley out of Angel's office. Angel rose from his chair and started to follow them, but Wesley stopped him before he made it around the desk. 

"Actually, Angel, I'd like to speak with Spike alone. I need him to try to remember details and whenever you two are together, you tend to agitate each other to the point that you forget everything else."

Angel seemed to be mildly hurt by the rebuff, but returned to his chair nonetheless. Spike smirked smugly before following Wesley down the hall.

*******************

Wesley sat behind his desk as Spike sank onto the sofa on the opposite side of the office. Spike studied the other Englishman's office. He took note of the floor to ceiling shelves covering nearly every inch of wall space, overflowing with books and papers. He could see books on the occult, demonology, Slayer lore, vampires, and dictionaries in a variety of languages, texts on various rituals and spells, and a number of other books he did not recognize. 

He also noticed the personal touches; photos, souvenirs, etc. scattered among the books. He stood up and wandered around the office as Wesley rummaged around for notepaper and a pen. He saw a photo of Wesley as a young man with an older man who looked too much like Wesley to be anything other than a relative, probably his father. 

Another photograph, more familiar, showed Wesley and Cordelia. He was wearing a smart suit; she was dressed in a very fetching frock. He had seen enough of the Scoobies photos over the years to recognize that it had been taken at Cordelia's senior prom. 'Buffy's senior prom' he thought. Wesley must have still been Buffy's Watcher. The last prom before Buffy and her mates blew up the old building. 'Should've left the pile of rubble where it was. Building another one on top of the Hellmouth was a bloody cock up.'

Then he saw it. He was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. Amidst all of the books and papers sat a simple 3x5 wooden frame. Inside the frame was a picture of Buffy. It was obviously a candid shot. She was caught mid-conversation with Giles, who was also in the photograph. And, although Spike could see the worry in her eyes, she was smiling, as was Giles. They had been caught in a moment of levity and the smile on her face was genuine. Spike reached out to touch the photo, barely noticing that his hand passed through the frame.

Wesley looked up from his desk and watched the emotions play over Spike's face as he stared at the photo.

"So, what did you have?"

The quiet question seemed to startle Spike out of his reverie and he turned quickly, his hand reaching up to swipe at his eyes. "What?"

"You told Angel he could never understand what you and Buffy had. So, what did you have?"

Spike's eyes grew distant and his voice took on a tenderness that Wesley had only heard him use once before, the last time Buffy's name had been mentioned.

"You ever been in love, Wesley? I mean, really in love? Totally, completely, 'walk through the fires of hell for her because she's THE ONE' love?"

Wes shook his head. Spike smiled softly. "Well, I have. She was the one. Changed everything for her. Turned my back on who I was, changed my very nature; sacrificed myself to save the world, mostly because she's IN the world. She WAS my world."

Wes nodded as he looked at Spike, carefully weighing his words before speaking. "And, did she feel the same way?"

Spike smiled sadly. "Not quite." He turned to gaze out the window. "She had feelings for me. She was finally letting me in, breaking down some of those walls she put up after the big poof left her. And she counted on me. She knew she could rely on me to watch her back."

He shook his head. "But it wasn't just that. She let me be there for her in other ways, she leaned on me when she was hurting and she let me hold her. She trusted me. She believed in me. And she was there for me, too. She gave me reasons to trust her, to believe in her.

"I'm not sure either one of us would have made it through this past year without each other. I know for sure that I would have been dust long before the fight in the Hellmouth if it wasn't for her."

Wes cocked his head to one side as he gazed at Spike. "It sounds as if you two had a very strong relationship. It's obvious how much you love her. And, you say she didn't feel the same way, but it sounds as if you two were very close. Are you quite certain she didn't love you?"

Spike gave him a small half smile. "Well...maybe she did. Not the way I loved her, of course. Wasn't a grand passion or anything, but, yeah, there was something."

Wesley nodded, once again feeling that nagging irritation with Angel that he'd been experiencing quite a bit lately. Angel really had no right refusing to allow Buffy and Spike to have any contact, just because he disliked Spike.

"Is she the reason you got the soul?"

Spike nodded. "I hurt her. And the one thing I never wanted to do, at least since I fell in love with her, is hurt her. So, I did the only thing I could think of to make sure I don't do it again."

"You know that having a soul is not a guarantee that you will always do the right thing, right? And that many people with souls still make very poor choices and hurt people they care about." 

Spike nodded. "Yeah, and I apparently went on a bit of a killin' spree even after the soul. But, I haven't consciously done anything to hurt anyone since I got the soul."

Wesley nodded and bent to write some notes on the paper he'd finally located.

As Wes wrote, Spike continued looking over Wes's belongings. He spotted another photo of Wes and the man from the first picture in a very familiar looking park. 

"This Kensington Gardens?"

"What?" Wesley looked up from the notes he was writing and focused his attention on the photograph that Spike was indicating. "Yes. It is. You're familiar with it?" 

"Yeah, a bit. You from Kensington?"

"No, Chelsea." Wesley looked at Spike with curiosity. "Where are you from?"

"What?"

"Well, you recognize Kensington Gardens quite easily, although according to my research you haven't been to London in decades. So, I have to wonder, are you familiar with it because you spent a great deal of time there in years past?"

Spike smiled shyly. "Alright, yeah, I'm from Kensington. Kensington Gardens was my mum's favorite park. She used to love taking her daily constitutional there."

"Really, it's my mum's favorite park, as well." Wesley smiled at Spike.

"So, this your father?" Spike pointed back at the picture.

"Yes. That picture was taken on my first day with the Council. My father and I had lunch at the park with one of our colleagues, who took the photograph."

"So, your old man's a Watcher, too?"

"Yes, it's a legacy in our family. He was quite displeased when I chose to leave the Council. Of course, if I hadn't, then I probably would have been at Council headquarters at the time of the explosion."

Spike snorted as he turned to respond. "Yeah, well the Council of Wankers never gave Buffy anything but grief..." He paused as he noticed the blue and gold mug sitting on Wesley's desk. "CFC." He sputtered. "You're a Chelsea fan?"

"Naturally." Wesley answered distractedly, as he returned to writing the notes he'd been transcribing. "I am from Chelsea after all."

Spike waved aside his argument. "Doesn't matter. Manchester United's a better club."

Wesley looked up from his notes. "You're daft. Chelsea is the superior football club."

"Bollocks. Man U is the mutt's nuts. Any ninny knows that." Spike walked around to stand in front of Wesley's desk.

Wesley stood up and pushed his chair behind him. "They've done well in the past, but they're wining streak is almost over. CFC will trounce them in their next match."

By now, both men were leaning across Wesley's desk, noses nearly touching.

"Care to wager on that?"

"Certainly, how much?...Wait a minute, you're a bloody ghost. You haven't got a pound to your name."

"I most certainly....Oh, well, we can still wager, unless you don't think your bunch of nancy's can win against a real football club?"

*******************

Wes smiled as he thought about that first meeting. Nothing had been accomplished. He and Spike had still been arguing over which football club was the best when a member of his team had interrupted with some important information about another case.

A few days later he and Spike had finally managed to sit down and talk about the battle against the First. Spike had told him in great detail about Angel's delivery of the amulet, Buffy's decision to let Spike wear it, the energy flow through the amulet which had destroyed the Turok-Han, and finally Spike's ultimate demise inside the Hellmouth.

As Wesley thought about the second vampire with a soul he'd met, he looked at the book again, and realized that there was really no question about what was the right thing to do.

He picked up the telephone and dialed the interoffice extension. 

"Yeah."

"Angel, is Spike with you?"

"Yeah."  


"Right here, Wes. What do you need?"

"Could you come to my office? I've just received some interesting research materials I think you may need to see."

****

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

__

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and WB own all things Buffy.

Spoilers: Buffy through Chosen and Angel through Just Rewards.

A/N: This story has nothing to do with season five of Angel beyond the first two episodes.

True Nature

Chapter 2

Spike strode down the hall toward Wesley's office. He wouldn't have believed it when he first found himself here, but he and the other Englishman had bonded. His first thought when he'd met the man was _'Nancy-boy.'_

But, Wesley had proven himself not only a strong demon fighter, but also a good friend. And they had discovered that they had a great many things in common.

******************

__

Spike paced around the lab as Wesley and Fred ran yet another round of tests on the amulet. 

__

Fred kept watching Spike and sighing. But, Spike continued his relentless pacing, whether he didn't hear her, or simply wasn't concerned, Wesley didn't know. However, both the pacing and the constant sighs were getting on his nerves.

"Spike, why don't you go watch television? I believe it's nearly time for Passions."

Spike paused and looked at Wesley, then glanced at the clock. Whether by accident or design, Wesley was correct, Passions was about to start. Spike turned and walked out of the lab, missing the grateful look that Fred directed at Wesley. 

He retreated to the small suite of rooms that Wesley had managed to convince Angel to give Spike. Spike knew that Wesley had convinced Peaches that he would be easier to get rid of when he got on their nerves if he had a nice place to crash, especially if it had a state-of-the-art telly. 

So, Angel had given in. And now Spike had a nice little suite of rooms, a flat screen telly with a satellite feed so that he could get not just movies and local shows, but also Man U's matches (once the season started) and dog races and a lovely little sound system with surround sound and a 5-disc CD player. He was in bloody heaven. Of course, he had to get someone else to turn the bloody machines on, and that someone was usually...

"Hey, Blondie Bear. Ready for Passions?" 

Spike groaned as he turned to face Harmony. "How many times have I asked you not to call me that?"

Harmony rolled her eyes as she turned on the television. "Fine, fine. Grump. There. Your show is on, I guess I'll just be going. Unless you want me to stay, you know, to talk, or something..." She looked at him hopefully.

"No. Thanks." He said curtly. She pouted, but left with no further protest.

He flopped onto the sofa and soon lost himself in the lives of the inhabitants of Harmony. 'Harmony'. And if that wasn't a disturbing irony, he didn't know what was. 

Just as Passions was ending, the door opened and Wesley strolled in. "Well, you seem calmer, now. Not so much like a caged lion."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Lions, leopards....What is it with you lot comparing me to big cats?" 

Wesley looked at him in confusion, but continued. "We still have not determined how you are linked to the amulet, or why it was sent to Angel. But, we are still working on it."

He gave Spike a very pointed look. "However, you pacing about in the lab while we work is not helping matters at all. I know that you are frustrated but..."

Spike cut him off with a growl. "Frustrated hardly covers it, mate. What was it you said? 'No control over his fate, not able to touch anything, affect anything. Unable to fight.' Too right. Haven't felt this bloody helpless since I was stuck in a sodding wheelchair. Had bloody Angel around for that barrel of laughs, too."

Wesley sighed. "Look, I understand how you feel."

At Spike's pointed look, he continued. "All right, so I've never been a ghost. But, I understand about feeling helpless. I've been stuck in a bloody wheelchair myself, so I know what you're talking about."

Spike looked at him in surprise. "What? Just because I don't sit around brooding and scowling all the time, or pacing about, snapping at everyone you think I haven't had a few hard knocks myself? You and Angel aren't the only ones around here who've had a rough time of it. So, stop acting like a prat."

Spike sat back against the sofa and folded his arms across his chest. "Fine." He snapped as he rolled his eyes. 

Wesley snorted as he attempted to conceal his laughter.

"What?" Spike snapped.

"Are you channeling Buffy, or her teenage sister, right now? Or perhaps one of the other girls who was living at their house during the past year?"

"What are you on about..." Spike looked down at himself and realized how he was sitting, then thought about what he had just said, and the tone of voice, along with the eye roll...

"Great, only thing missing is the ear piercing 'Get out! Get out! Get out!'" He muttered. 

Wesley chuckled and sat down on the couch as Spike sent him a deadly glare.

"Oh, yes, that's quite frightening, Spike."

Spike gave up trying to intimidate Wesley. "So, how'd you end up in a wheelchair, mate?"

"Shot by a zombie police officer. You?"

"Buffy dropped a pipe organ on me."

"Well, that would do it."

"Yeah."

"So, what's on now?"

"Well, you're the only one who can pick up the remote and check the other channels, now aren't you?"

"Excellent point." 

*******************

Spike sat on the couch in Wesley's office in stunned silence, tears in his eyes. Wes had just finished reading Giles' book to him, cover to cover. He couldn't believe the Watcher, of all people had written such an evenhanded account. 

And the information Giles had about his and Buffy's private moments; the good, the bad, and the just plain ugly, could have come from only one source: Buffy, herself. He couldn't even begin to imagine how painful that must have been for her.

Wesley sat on the edge of his desk, just watching, as he allowed Spike to digest what he had just heard. He had questions, but he held back. He had realized while reading it that Spike had never told the others about the trials that he'd endured to regain his soul. They were not covered in the book. But, Spike had told Wesley. Right here, in this very office.

**************

"_So, how **did **you get your soul? Did you have someone curse you, like Angel?"_

"Hell no. I fought for it, earned it."

"Earned it? How?"

"Heard about a demon in a cave in Africa. Grants wishes to those he deems **worthy**. So, I went to see him, told him what I wanted, proved myself worthy, and got my soul back."

"Yes, but **how** did you prove yourself worthy?"

"He had these trials for me to endure, tests. I had to fight a man, a very large man, with fists of fire. When I finally defeated him, I moved onto fighting demons of various species. Then, for the final bit of fun, I got to be covered in scarabs."

"Dear Lord. How did you survive all of that?"

"Had to. Had to prove myself worthy so I could get what I asked for. I had to get my soul so I could give Buffy what she deserved. So I could go back and help her and make sure that I never hurt her again."

Wesley shook his head. He had heard Angel's story often enough, cursed with a soul to suffer eternal torment as punishment for killing the favorite daughter of the gypsy tribe that had cursed him.

He also knew Angel's feelings on the subject. He'd spent a hundred years trying to come to terms with infinite remorse. While Spike spent three weeks moaning in a basement and then he was fine. Angel failed to see any fairness in the situation. 

Yet, after hearing Spike's story, Wesley was inclined to feel that Angel's opinion on fairness was somewhat biased. First, he didn't seem to have all of the information, nor did he seem to want it. Second, Angelus was cursed with the soul as a punishment. It was forced upon an unwilling recipient, so of course there would be a great deal of difficulty adjusting. 

For Spike, the soul was a reward for someone who had proven himself a worthy of receiving the soul he genuinely wanted. He may have had some difficulty adjusting in the beginning, but since his soul was a reward, instead of a punishment, it simply stood to reason that he would not experience the same level of pain and suffering that Angel had. He had endured a great deal of pain and suffering merely to acquire the soul in the first place. 

*************************

Wesley realized as he watched Spike react to the book that he thought he knew why he'd never told Buffy or Rupert about the trials. He knew enough about Spike's reputation to know that he was a well-known braggart. Yet, he had only seen bits of that side of him since he'd been here, and usually only around Angel. Angel always seemed to bring out the worst in Spike. Yet, he had probably downplayed the trials he'd endured to acquire his soul, most likely to take the focus off of the quest itself, and keep it on the result of that quest: the soul._  
_

He thought about the vampire he'd learned about through research and heard about from Angel, as well as Buffy and Rupert. Then compared those stories with the ghost in front of him, and the knowledge that he'd been Buffy's ally, by her side during the last apocalypse, and had sacrificed himself to save the world, and he wondered if the soul hadn't given him something else, as well. He seemed so different from the vampire he'd learned about. Despite his frequent pacing, he was less frenetic than the vampire in the research he'd done. He was also calmer, more mature (most of the time), less impulsive, and less temperamental. 

Wesley shook his head as he thought about the strange twist his life had taken. Only a few short years before he had been a Watcher, steeped in the lore, absolutely positive that all vampires were soulless creatures, incapable of love, guilt, remorse, or any other human emotion. Demons, in general, were evil creatures to be destroyed. Yet, here he sat, surrounded by demons, many of whom he counted among his friends, including the vampire in front of him who, without a soul, had loved so deeply and felt such strong guilt and remorse, that he had voluntarily sought the return of his soul. While upstairs, his grandsire, the original vampire with a soul, chose to help the helpless in LA. And both of them were in love with a vampire Slayer.

"So..." He let the word hang in the air. Spike looked up at him. "So...what?"

"Well, we know where Rupert is. And, apparently Buffy is with him. So...do you still wish to see her, speak to her?"

Spike's jaw dropped. He hadn't really considered that. He'd been so focused on his shock at the Watcher's fair account and his sympathetic pain for Buffy that he hadn't thought about what it meant that Wesley was in possession of the book. 

"Whe..hm.." He cleared his throat, which suddenly had a lump in it. "Where is she?"

"Cleveland."

"Cleveland?"

"Yes. It seems there's another Hellmouth there and they've opened a Slayer training facility."

"What?!" Spike jumped up and began to pace around Wesley's office. "What in the bloody hell is she doing on top of another bloody Hellmouth? She was supposed to be free. Have the chance to live like a normal person, let the others take over. But, oh no, she's on another Hellmouth, still the Slayer, probably still patrolling. And, you know what...Yes. I wanna talk to her. Ring her up right now. I want her arse on a plane to LA right this bloody minute. Because I want to know why she's on a sodding Hellmouth instead of on a nice, sunny beach drinking Mai Tais and Pina Coladas, or some shady campus filled with brainless frat boys trippin' over themselves tryin' to impress her because they think she's the most beautiful girl they've ever seen."

He spun around and stalked over to her photograph. His features softened as he gazed at her face. "I want to know why she's not living the life she deserves."

Wesley watched Spike with an expression of amused awe. He never ceased to be amazed by the differences in the two vampires who loved the Slayer. Angel tended to brood and fret and make decisions for Buffy that he felt were best for her. While Spike ranted and raved, and, Wesley suspected, argued with her until he was blue in the face (metaphorically speaking), but in the end let her make her own decisions. 

Part of it was simply the difference in the two men. Angel tended to make decisions for everyone. Wesley still remembered being fired by Angel, and when Angel had donated all of **Cordelia's** clothes to a shelter for runaways. And he felt a niggling sense of something in the back of his mind, as if there were something he was forgetting, another time that Angel had made a decision, taken something away, for everyone's own good. And it was a trait that Wesley found himself imitating from time to time. A trait that his own father had. 

But, being around Spike helped him remember that not everyone appreciated having Papa Bear make all of their decisions for them. Most adults liked to be able to make their own choices. And that was what Spike allowed Buffy to do. He apparently told her his opinion, often quite vehemently, but he would never take her choices, her decisions, out of her hands. He had attempted to do that one time, and he would never, ever do it again.

But, Wesley also suspected it had alot to do with the fact that they had fallen in love with slightly different people. Angel had fallen in love with teenage Buffy. She was still a child when they had met. Young, immature, inexperienced, innocent, looking for a knight in shining armor. And Wesley was fairly certain that Angel still saw Buffy as that innocent girl he'd fallen in love with.

Spike, on the other hand, had fallen in love with a more mature, worldly young woman. She had been more experienced, had known pain and heartbreak. She'd been made stronger and hardened by what she had experienced. And that was the woman Spike fell in love with. 

Spike turned to look at Wesley. "What are you smirking at, you git?"

"Nothing. Blondie Bear." He chuckled as Spike growled and shifted into game face. "Yes, that's quite frightening, Spike. Or, it would be if I didn't know that your fangs are just as non-corporeal as the rest of you. Or...what is your term...'go through-able'?" Wesley chuckled. "Even if I wasn't aware of your relationship with Buffy, hearing you use that term would have been proof that you spent a great deal more time with her than I had been led to believe." 

Spike smiled as he thought about the odd words that Buffy and her chums used. It was true that they butchered the English language, but he would give anything to hear some of those "Buffyisms", as he had affectionately termed them, right about now.

Wesley walked out of the office still chuckling as Spike followed. They headed down to the garage and climbed into Wesley's car. Wes started the engine and pulled out of the garage. 

"Where are we going?" Spike asked, as he gazed out the heavily tinted window.

"My place. I didn't want to call from there. Who knows who might be listening? I've got the number right.." Wes patted the inside pocket of his jacket. "No." He checked the other pocket, then another, and another. "Bloody...I left it on the desk." 

He pulled into a gas station and turned the car around. He pulled the car back into traffic and headed back toward the law firm. 

When they arrived back in Wesley's office, they found a very angry Angel ransacking the office.

"Angel, what are you doing?!"

Angel spun around at the sound of Wesley's voice. He stalked forward and grabbed Wesley by his collar, yanking him into the office and pinning him to the desk. "Where is it?"

"What?" Wesley struggled to remove Angel's hands from his collar.

"Let go of him, Peaches." Spike growled from behind them.

"Shut up, Spike. This is your fault." He kept his eyes on Wesley. "The amulet. Where is it?"

"Why do you want the amulet?" Wes asked him warily.

"I'm going to destroy it. I'm going to smash it and send him back where he belongs."

****

TBC

  


__


	3. Chapter 3

__

Disclaimer: The usual

Spoilers: BtVS Chosen, AtS thru Just Rewards

True Nature

Chapter 3

"I'm not telling you where the amulet is." Wesley replied calmly. "Are you really willing to kill me over it?"

Angel dragged him to his feet. "You're protecting this son of a bitch? Even though you know what he did?"

Several members of Wesley's department, drawn by the noise, had gathered around the door. Someone had apparently notified the other members of the AI team, because Fred, Lorne, and Gunn were pushing their way to the front of the crowd.

"Angel?" Fred gasped. "What.." Spike cut her off. "Back off, Sweetness. He's lookin' for the amulet and if Wes won't give it up, you're next." Then he stepped forward.

"Whatever I did, Wes had nothing to do with it. So back off."

Angel finally released Wesley and turned to face Spike. "Maybe not. But he knew about it." He bent down and picked up Wesley's copy of _Nature of the Beast_ from where it had fallen on the carpet. "Didn't he?"

Spike closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry. Sorry you had to find out about it that way. Sorry it hurt you. But you know what? It's between me and her. And she forgave me. So, I don't really see how you sendin' me off to the great beyond is gonna fix anything."

"You tried to rape her!"

"Yes. I did. And I was wrong. And she stopped me. And I did everything I could to make amends. And she forgave me. And **you **don't get to choose whether or not I deserve to die for that." He looked Angel up and down. "I'm not making excuses, but you weren't there. You don't know what it was like, what she was like. I wasn't trying to hurt her. It was just that we were both so fucked up and things got so crazy that I didn't know which way was up anymore and I lost it. But when she stopped me, when I realized what I'd almost done." He paused as his voice broke. "I knew things had to change and since it didn't look like she was planning to, I decided it would have to be me." He turned to go, but he left Angel with a parting shot. "You always say you love her, but did you ever love her enough to change your nature?"

*******************

"Rupert, it's Wesley."

"Yes, I got the book. Thank you. It's been very..enlightening."

"Well, yes. I do believe Angel has gleaned some new information from it already."

"Rupert, the reason I'm calling is that we have a very unusual situation here."

"Yes, I realize that we do sort of specialize in unusual situations."

"Well, it seems that a few weeks after your last battle in Sunnydale, someone sent Angel a package. And when he opened it, an amulet fell out."

"Yes, he said it was the one he gave her."

"Yes, we know that. We don't know how it got here or who sent it."

"Well, you see, when it fell out, there was a mystical energy trapped inside that was released and with it was, um..." He looked at Spike. 

Spike smirked and leaned toward the phone. Wes rolled his eyes and held the receiver out to him. Spike put his mouth close to the mouthpiece and smiled.

"Hey, Watcher. I'm back."

Even without his vampire hearing, Spike was pretty sure he would have heard the thump signaling the Watcher's body hitting the floor in Cleveland.

********************

__

Tow days later

Spike paced back and forth in the lobby. "I can't believe you poncy gits didn't tell her I was..."

"For the last time, Spike, it wasn't my decision."

"She hates it when people keep things from her. She's gonna be right brassed off when she walks in here and finds out you two tricked her into coming here."

"We're not keeping things from her. Rupert just didn't quite know how to break it to her."

"Well, she's still not gonna be..." He broke off when he heard the arrival of the elevator. He stopped pacing and, in a sudden display of fear, hid behind Wesley and faded out to near invisibility.

The doors slid open to reveal the blonde haired Slayer and her former Watcher. As they stepped out into the lobby, Wesley stepped forward to greet them, with Spike staying close behind him.

"Rupert, Buffy. Welcome to Wolfram and Hart."

"Thank you, Wesley." Giles shook his outstretched hand as he attempted, surreptitiously, to look about for the bleached vampire. Wesley noticed his look and subtly indicated Spike's location with his eyes. Giles arched his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Hi, Wesley." Buffy looked slightly uncomfortable. "Giles said you had something here that you needed to show me that had to do with the fight we had against the First."

"Yes." Wesley held up the amulet. Buffy gasped and stepped back. 

"Whe...Where did you get that?"

"It was delivered to Angel by mail."

Buffy's eyes welled up and her eyebrows drew closer together. "How? It was buried in the Hellmouth. Spike was wearing it when..." She broke off, unable to speak anymore.

"Yes, that's what Angel told us. But, the most extraordinary thing has occurred." He looked over his shoulder at Spike

Spike stood up straight and fully materialized. "Hello, Buffy."

Buffy stared at Spike, as tears slid down her cheeks. "Spike?"

"Yeah, it's me, pet."

She stepped toward him and put her hand to his cheek, only to pull back as if burned when her hand went through his cheek.

As soon as Spike saw the look of horror on her face, he knew exactly what she was thinking. "It's really me, Buffy. I'm not the First. I'm a ghost, or some such rot. I am non-corporeal, but I'm **not** the bloody First Evil."

Wesley leaped to Spike's defense. "It's true, Buffy. We've had Spike here since June, running tests on him and the amulet. We know he's a ghost, but he's an unusual ghost, in that he has no ectoplasm, but he has brain waves and he generates a certain amount of heat energy. We don't know exactly what he is, or why he's here, but he isn't the First."

Buffy looked at them all skeptically, then turned to Giles. "You don't seem very surprised. Did you know about this?" Her tone was flat, always a bad sign.

Giles nodded. "Now, before you get upset, I wasn't trying to keep this from you, or protect you because I didn't think you could handle it. I just didn't know how to tell you. I thought it would just be best if I brought you here and let you see for yourself that he was here."

Buffy shook her head. This was all so overwhelming. She was feeling so many emotions: joy, relief, anger, shock, surprise, fear, and, yes, love. She closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. When she opened her eyes, she gazed into the beautiful, blue eyes that had haunted her dreams for months. She smiled and he smiled back.

Suddenly, something Wesley said set off bells in her head. "Wait a minute. You said, he's been here since June. Why didn't someone call me before now? Didn't you think I would want to know that he was here?"

She looked at Spike. "Didn't you want to talk to me? Didn't you want to let me know that you weren't dead, or you know, really dead? Didn't it occur to you that I might be grieving over you, that I might be happy to know that I could stop mourning you?" During her rant, her skin had become flushed and her eyes flashed in a way that all three males recognized as dangerous.

Wesley reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "Buffy, Spike did want to call you. But, we didn't know exactly where you were, until Rupert sent me that book, we couldn't find you."

Buffy scoffed. "What are you talking about? Of course you knew where I was. I've been keeping in touch with..." Her gaze shifted to a spot behind Spike and Giles. "Angel."

"Hello, Buffy."

*******************

Giles, Wesley, and Spike watched in silent amusement as Buffy paced in front of Angel's desk, which Angel sat behind.

"So, let me get this straight. You decided that since I was 'happy' and finally 'free' that I didn't need to know that Spike was back? That he wasn't actually dust?" She paused and looked at Angel.

Angel nodded silently.

"And even though I told you that Spike was in my heart, and that he was good and that he had a soul; and even though Spike told you that he wanted to talk to me, you still decided it was in my best interest to keep me in the dark about his sudden reappearance?"

Angel nodded again.

Buffy stopped pacing and stood in front of Angel's desk. "Who decided that you and I could never have a future together?"

"I did."

"That's right. You did. You ended it, and you told me to find someone else. You said we were through, and when you did, you gave up the right to decide whom I can and can't be with. And even if we were still together, you would still not have the right to tell me whom I can and cannot see and talk to.

She turned and flounced out of the office. The other men followed her. Spike and Wesley silently directed her to Spike's suite of rooms. They moved to the rooms, where Buffy collapsed onto the couch and promptly burst into tears.

Giles and Wesley looked helplessly at each other, then at her. Spike rolled his eyes. "Oi, you gits. If you don't know what to do, then get out. Go find her a non-fat frozen yogurt or a grande latte and come back in about half an hour."

The men looked at Spike gratefully and left quickly. Buffy watched them go and started laughing through her tears. Spike looked at her with concern for a minute, then he, too, started to laugh.

"Th-they couldn't get out of here fast enough, c-could they?" Buffy giggled.

"No. Don't know why tears frighten some blokes so much, but they do." 

"Oh, Spike. This day has just been so..."

"I know, luv. I know. My first day back was a bit like that. Only I kept popping in and out."

"What? Why?"

"Well, we don't know. It kind of comes and goes. Odd thing is, it tends to be when I'm thinking or talking about my soul, the last fight with the First, or when Angel's being a right bastard."

"So, do you think it's like a defense mechanism? Like when you get all Big Bad to hide your 'William' side?"

"I dunno. But..."

"What?"

"Well, when I pop out, it feels like I'm in..."

"Where?"

"Hell."

"Oh, Spike, no." Buffy reached out to put her arms around him, but they passed right through him. She burst into tears again.

Spike brushed his lips across her hair. "It's okay, luv. It's the thought that counts."

Buffy leaned back against the back of the couch. "I'm so sorry, Spike. If I had known that this would happen, I never would have given you the amulet."

"Now, none of that. We knew it was dangerous. That's why Angel wouldn't let you wear it in the first place, right?"

She nodded. 

"Well, someone had to wear it. I'm glad it wasn't you. And, bloody hell, what if it had been Peaches? What if he had been the one haunting us?" He shuddered.

Buffy giggled. She relaxed a little more against the back of the couch and leaned toward where Spike sat. She couldn't feel him, but she could sense his essence. And she felt safe and protected, sort of like that night, months earlier, when he'd found her after they'd sent her away from the house.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "If I doze off, wake me when they come back with my food."

Spike smiled and gave his assent. Then he sat back and watched the woman he loved drift off to sleep, in his room, on his couch. He wondered if maybe this was Heaven after all.

****

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

__

Disclaimer: The usual

Spoilers: BtVS through Chosen; AtS through Just Rewards.

True Nature

Chapter 4

When Wes and Giles returned half an hour later, they found Buffy curled up on the couch next to Spike, sleeping peacefully, as Spike gazed lovingly at her. When they walked in, he looked up, and gestured for them to be quiet.

"She wanted me to wake her up when you got back, but I hate to wake her when she looks so peaceful." He whispered.

"We'll just put this yogurt in the icebox, then." Wesley said, indicating the frozen chocolate yogurt, with sprinkles, no less.

"No, I'm awake." Buffy said sleepily, sitting up next to Spike.

"When did you wake up, luv." Spike looked at her, surprised that he hadn't realized she had awakened.

"Mmmm." She stretched. "As soon as I heard Wesley make a reference to food. Gimme." She reached out for the yogurt as Spike and Wesley smiled at her. Giles merely shook his head, a brief smile flitting across his face at her carefree behavior.

Buffy dug into the yogurt with gusto. She looked around as she ate. "Nice place."

She grinned as she took in the state-of-the-art entertainment center. "Very nice. Beats the hell out of the crypt, huh?" Spike laughed.

"But, why do you need a refrigerator? I mean, if you're all non-corporeal and stuff, then you don't eat, right?"

"No, but Wes does. Since my telly is much nicer than his, he hangs over here alot. You know, when he's not chasin' demons, or researching mystical trinkets.

"Besides, he always has to have his beer and flowering onion when he's watching his team get lucky." Spike grinned.

"Chelsea does not 'get lucky'. They're simply a better team." Wes retorted. "If any team gets lucky, it's Man U. Oh, but wait, they've already lost more matches than Chelsea, so I guess they're not so lucky after all." He smirked.

Spike opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, Buffy interrupted him. "Wait, Wes eats that flowering onion thing?"

"Yeah, after I told him how brilliant it was. And Manchester United is the dog's bollocks, mate."

"You're both daft." Giles interjected. "The only team with any real **character** is the Tottenham Hotspurs." 

Wes and Spike looked at Giles is dismay, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

Buffy gaped at them. She couldn't believe it. They were acting like...guys. In all the years she'd known them, she'd never heard them talk about sports, or cars, or anything...guy-like. Now, they were talking about some sport like regular guys. She wondered...

"Uh, guys, what are you talking about?"

"Football." They answered in unison.

"Football?" Buffy asked incredulously. "Okay, I may not be much of a fan, but I do know that I have never heard of those teams, so unless there's some new..."

Spike sat down and put his arm around Buffy. "British football, luv. What you Yanks like to call soccer."

"Oh." Buffy blushed. Then she sat up, suddenly. "Spike! Your arm! I can feel it!"

"What?!" All three men looked at Spike's arm where it lay across Buffy's shoulders. But even as they looked, his arm slipped through her, as it became non-corporeal again. 

"Bugger!"

"What happened? What were you doing differently?"

"Bloody hell! Nothing! I don't know!"

"Well, maybe it was unconscious. You know, like when Giles has me train with a blindfold on because sometimes our conscious mind can fool us."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You suggesting I use the Force, luv?

Buffy smirked. "Hey, you're the one who's all go through-able, Obi-Wan."

Spike chuckled. "So, tell me what you're talkin' about."

"Well, when you touched me, it wasn't something you did out of any conscious thought. You were just trying to comfort me because you knew I was kind of embarrassed. You didn't think about it, you just did it. It's like second nature to you, to try to comfort me, or make me feel better."

"Actually, that idea has some merit." Giles said thoughtfully. "Spike has always been a creature of passion rather than intellect."

When everyone looked at him, he colored slightly and stammered, "I did, did not mean that as, as an insult. I merely meant that both he and, and Buffy have followed their hearts rather than their heads on more than one occasion and turned out to be right. Sometimes more often than those of us who try to do the 'rational' thing."

They all stood silently for a moment, then they nodded. Giles let out a soft sigh of relief. 

Then Spike took a deep breath. "Well, since we've sort of tumbled to this subject. Whose idea was it to write the book?"

"Giles'" Buffy answered promptly.

Spike was stunned and made no attempt to keep his surprise out of his voice. "Really?"

"I don't blame you for being skeptical, Spike. But, Buffy told me about you sealing the Hellmouth, and Faith and the other Slayers told me their versions of what happened. And at that time, I also realized that, with the new training facility we've started we needed to replace and update as many records as possible, in light of the loss of the Council and its resources"

Spike noticed Wes looked as if he wanted to speak, but he remained silent.

"I decided to start by updating your history, not only because I believed it to be complete, and because I had so many eyewitness accounts, as well as my own records, but also because I realized that you are truly unique. And I felt that the new Slayers, and those to come should know about you."

Spike listened to him in silence. Giles walked over to him and extended his hand. "I was wrong, and I am truly sorry."

Spike cocked his head to one side and gazed at the man who had been like a father to Buffy. "Forgiven." He put his hand in Giles'. They were unable to shake hands, but the gesture was enough for both of them.

Buffy smiled. "Well, now, would someone care to explain to me what has been going on around here, since I seem to be the only one in the dark here?"

Spike shrugged and looked helplessly at Wesley, who rolled his eyes, but responded, nonetheless.

"About three weeks after your final battle with the First, Angel received a package, no return address, and no indication of what it was or where it came from. When he opened it, an amulet fell out onto the floor. It immediately emitted a magical energy that swirled up around it and turned into Spike.

"We discovered almost immediately that he was non-corporeal, and well, we've been running tests on him ever since, trying to determine just what is going on with him. So far, we have been able to determine that, while he is non-corporeal, he is not a real ghost. His essence is linked to the amulet. And although we do not know who sent the amulet to Angel, we do know that Spike cannot leave Wolfram and Hart, and if the amulet is destroyed, Spike will be as well."

"Excuse me?!"  


"Spike's essence is trapped within the amulet, so if it is destroyed, so is he."

"You've had him here all this time, and you haven't figured out how to release him? Why didn't you call me? Oh, wait, that's right, Angel." She pulled her cell phone out of her purse. "I'll just call Willow and get her to do her Witchy Woman thing and release him from that amulet."

Wes placed a gentle hand on Buffy's arm. "Buffy, we have witches, sorcerers, and mystics on staff here. They've looked for spells and rituals, but they haven't found anything that covers this. Like Rupert said, he's unique. But we haven't given up."

Buffy looked into Wesley's eyes and realized he was telling the truth. He would not stop trying to find a way to re-corporealize Spike. 

She sighed deeply as she replaced her cell phone. "What can I do to help?" She sank deeper into the couch and crossed her arms.

Spike smiled softly as he watched her. He knew how hard it was for her to deal with something that she couldn't hit or kill. It was hard for him, too.

"Well, I know how you feel about this, but all we can do right now is...research."

Buffy groaned. "All right, if that's all we can do, where do I start?"

Wesley looked at Spike, then Giles, in surprise. He knew, from Giles' book and Spike's stories that Buffy had matured, but he had never really thought he'd see the day that Buffy would willingly research with nothing more than a half-hearted protest. He was truly stunned. Then again, he really had no room to cast stones, considering all the changes he, himself, had undergone.

"Well, I suppose the first step is to introduce you around so that everyone knows who you are and no one gives you any trouble if they see you walking around or looking for something."

Buffy nodded, as did Giles. They followed Wesley, with Spike walking next to Buffy.

As they walked out into the hallway, Wesley turned toward Giles. "Rupert, I may be able to help you out a bit with those missing and incomplete records."

"How so?"

"Ever heard of Rutherford Sirk?"

"Sounds familiar. I believe he was a Watcher. But, I think I remember hearing that he left before the First's agents destroyed the Council's headquarters."

"Yes, he did. And apparently he took quite a few valuable texts with him when he went. I've already seen the Deavandrine Codex, and I've no doubt he brought a number of others with him as well. I can watch for them and pass them onto you as I find them. And of course, you are always welcome to borrow anything we have here."

"Thank you, Wesley. That would be most helpful."

Buffy and Spike looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes and tried desperately to hold in their laughter at the formal manner with which the two men conducted themselves.

Wesley led them to the lab first. He looked around but didn't see Fred anywhere. Then he spotted the familiar, dark-haired young man in the lab coat. "Knox, do you know where Fred is?"

Knox looked up from his experiment. "Yes, sir. She's in the boss's office. Some kind of meeting." 

Wes looked disturbed at that comment. But before he could turn away, Knox indicated the new arrivals. "Uh, sir. Not to be rude, and I know Spike is in here all the time, but we're not supposed to have..."

"Oh, these are friends of Angel's and mine. This is Rupert Giles and Buffy Summer."

Knox leaped off of his lab stool. "Buffy Summers, the Slayer. Wow, what a pleasure to meet you." He reached out and shook her hand. 

Buffy responded automatically. Then she looked at him a little more closely. "Have we met before? You look very familiar."

Knox just smiled and waved his hand. "I get that all the time." Then he turned to Giles. "And you must be her Watcher, the one who wrote the book?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, so you've read my book?"

Knox nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yeah. I think everybody here has. It has been **the **hot topic for the past few days. There must be two dozen copies floating around here." He leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially. "Somebody found a couple copies at this occult store downtown and bought 'em. So, they shared 'em, then the people they shared 'em with passed 'em on, and then the people who didn't want to wait went out looking for their own copies, and if they couldn't find one, they ordered 'em, with overnight delivery. I heard people even got friends and family in other cities buying copies and overnighting them here." He smirked. "And I think a few of our employees may have invoked their knowledge of the dark arts to get their own copies."

Spike and Giles tried, unsuccessfully, to hide their smiles at everyone's obvious enthusiasm over the book. Wesley stayed focused. "Do you know what the meeting was about?"

Knox shrugged. "No, but Angel seemed pretty ticked off about something."

Wes looked at Giles and Spike, still smirking proudly, and then turned his gaze to Buffy, who looked just as annoyed as he felt. "I'll give you three guesses what's got Angel so angry."

Buffy slid her glance toward the other two British men in the room and nodded her agreement.

****

TBC

****


	5. Chapter 5

__

Disclaimer: The usual

Spoilers: BtVS through Chosen and Angel through Just Rewards. I may borrow dialogue from other episodes, just not plot.

True Nature

Chapter 5

"I think we should find out what the meeting in Angel's office is about." Wesley murmured to Buffy.

"Me, too." Buffy said, turning her attention back to the two men enjoying their current position in the limelight.

"Guys, we need to see what's going on in Angel's office. Like, now!" 

"Oh, right." Spike nodded at Knox and walked over to Buffy and Wes. 

"Yes, of course. It was a pleasure to meet you, uh..."

"Knox."

"Right, right. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Knox." Giles shook the young scientist's hand vigorously, until Buffy grabbed his elbow and dragged him away.

"Jeez. You're not J.K. Rowling. Let's go." 

She and Giles followed Spike and Wes to Angel's office. In the lobby they passed by the desk. Harmony glanced up from the computer. "Hey Wes. Hi, Spikey." Suddenly, she screeched and jumped out of her chair. "Slayer! Oh my God." She dropped to the floor and hid under her desk. 

Buffy looked at Spike. "What the hell is she doing here?"

Spike didn't even try to hide his smirk. "She's Angel's secretary." 

"What?" Buffy couldn't hide her shock.

"It's true, Buffy. She has been working for us for several months, and she hasn't been killing anyone. That we're aware of..." Wesley trailed off.

"Hey!" An indignant voice yelled from under the desk. "I haven't killed anyone in a very long time." She peeked out from under the desk. "I'm totally not evil anymore, okay. So, please don't stake me. And, I'm like really, really sorry for all of that stuff I did back in Sunnydale. Okay?"

Buffy just stared at Harmony with a look somewhere between curiosity and disgust. Finally, she just shrugged. "If Wes and Spike vouch for you, you can stay...undusty."

"Oh, thank you. I promise you won't regret it." Harmony gushed.

Buffy just rolled her eyes as they walked past the desk. As they reached the door, they could hear Angel's voice raised in anger.

"I don't believe this. All three of you turned on me, too? I mean, Wesley was bad enough, but he's done it before, but you guys..."

Buffy, Spike, and Giles turned to look at Wesley who looked hurt and confused by Angel's accusation of betrayal. 

"Angel, what are you talking about?" Fred sounded as confused as Wesley looked.

"Never mind. Forget it. I just can't believe you guys all let yourselves get sucked into that. I'm surprised Rupert even wrote it." Giles head popped up at the mention of his name, his expression indignant at the insulting tone of Angel's voice. "I mean, he should know better." Angel continued. "And, I know this book has everybody thinking he's this big hero, all noble and self-sacrificing. But, believe me, I know Spike better than anyone, and he only cares about himself. You'll see."

Buffy couldn't listen to anymore. Before anyone could stop her, she flung the door to Angel's office open.

"I think you've got the wrong vampire. The one who never cared about anyone but himself, wasn't that Angelus? Because I'm pretty sure that even when he was evil, Spike loved Drusilla. And even before he got his soul, he loved me. He cared about Dawn and my mom. And he was friends with Willow and Tara. So, who are you really talking about?"

Angel stared at Buffy in shock as Fred piped up. "She has a point, Angel. I mean, from what Mr. Giles wrote, he was taking care of Drusilla for a long time. He even helped Buffy save the world and stop you because of Drusilla."

"That's right." Lorne chimed in. "And that wasn't the only time, either. He helped the Slayer and her friends save the world, what, three or four times before he got his soul? Then he went and did the whole grand sacrifice after the soul."

"Did you guys even read about the other stuff he did?" Angel sounded exasperated.

"Oh, you mean like when he helped prove that that girl wasn't a demon?" Fred asked.

"Or when he stuck around Sunnydale helping take care of Buffy's sister and friends after she died because of a promise he made to her?" Lorne wondered.

"Or, when he kept trying to help Buffy after she got brought back from Heaven, eve after she beat him up?" 

"Or, when he tried to rape her?" Angel asked sarcastically, interrupting Fred and Lorne's back and forth remarks.

"You don't..." Buffy started, but Gunn interrupted her. 

"Was that the only part you read, man?"

Angel looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, everybody else is has been talking non-stop about all the heroic shit the soulless vamp did, but you're stuck on this one thing. Which makes me wonder if you read anything else in the book?"

Everyone in the office looked expectantly at Angel, who seemed to shrink slightly under the scrutiny.

"Fine. No. I went to Wes' office to ask him a question. Nobody was there. I saw the book on the desk. I wondered if it had anything to do with the case that we're working on..." He paused when he realized that everyone had the same disbelieving look on their faces. "Fine." He sighed heavily. "I was being nosy. But when I saw the title, I started flipping through the book. And I didn't see anything I didn't already know. Spike tried to kill me. Spike tried to kill Buffy. Spike kidnapped Buffy's friends and threatened to kill them. Same old Spike. 

"But then I dropped the book, and when I bent down to pick it up, it was face down, open to that page, and I read what he tried to do." He glared at Spike.

"Don't you think that's a little **too** coincidental?" Gunn asked calmly.

"What?" Angel turned back to Gunn.

"Think about where we are. We know the senior partners gave you the amulet for a reason. But we still don't know what that reason is. Then Spike shows up, with some mystical attachment to the amulet, and a couple of months later, this book, which happens to have the history of his relationship with your ex, falls into your hands. And you just happen to drop it so that it lands on the page containing the one thing guaranteed to piss you off enough to destroy him, and the amulet, before we find out what the senior partners are up to. Don't you think that maybe you were being played?"

Realization dawned on Angel's face. Gunn nodded. "Now, I'm not saying we all gotta join the Spike fan club and get matching "Spike's Da Man" T-shirts. And, personally, I'm gonna base my judgment on his behavior in the here and now, not what he did in the past. Kind of like I've done for another vampire with a soul. But, all I'm saying is maybe you should keep an open mind." He stood up and straightened his tie. "And just possibly, you should read the damn book. Now, I've got work to do." He nodded to everyone and strode out of the office.

After he left, Fred looked at Angel. "Charles is right. We don't know what the senior partners are up to, but the odds of the book landing on that page, especially since you were apparently three chapters ahead of that incident, are not good. 

"Maybe you should cut Spike a little slack. I mean come on, he just saved the world. Vampire with a soul fighting for the good of humanity. Ring anything?"

Angel rolled his eyes. 

Buffy and Wes both opened their mouths to speak, but Lorne beat them to the punch.

"Come on, Angel-cakes, what are you really mad about? What went down between Buffy and Spike? Or the fact that he's stealing your limelight? Is that it? Not enough that he's another souled vampire, but he was helping the good guys even before he got his soul. Something you could never..."

"This isn't about me." Angel growled.

"Isn't it?" Buffy's voice was quiet, but cool. "Isn't it about the fact that you can never make those kinds of choices without a soul? You couldn't do the right thing, show mercy, experience grief, guilt, or affection. And you were never able to love me without your soul, were you?" 

"Buffy..."

"No, don't. Look, I believed you, and I believed what Giles told me. Vampires can't love because they don't have souls. Then Spike proved me wrong, proved all of us wrong. But, the thing is, he isn't the only one who told me that. Drusilla told me that, too. But, I didn't listen to them, because **you **said that vampires couldn't love without their souls."

"Buffy, I know that you have feelings for him, and after what happened last spring you feel indebted to him, but trust me on this. I know him..."

"No. You don't. You knew him, a long time ago, but not anymore. You didn't see him change. I did. And don't tell me that he can't, or won't, change, because I watched him do it." 

She sat down in the chair that Gunn had vacated. Spike walked over and stood behind her. 

"I know this is hard for you, Angel. But, you were the one who told me that we couldn't be together. You were the one who left me. You made the decision. You told me to find someone else, and you don't get to change the rules, now."

"I told you to find someone who could take you into the sunlight and give you children. Someone who could give you a normal life."

"Yeah. I tried that. More than once. Parker was a big mistake. And Riley got his feelings hurt when I worried about him on patrol, and he didn't think I **needed** him enough. So, he went and found some girls who did. Of course, they were vampires, and all they were really needed was his blood. So, he left because I couldn't get over that little indiscretion within a few hours, and then he went and got married. Then, I finally found someone who not only understood about my life as a Slayer, but who could also be my equal in strength and fighting ability. I finally had a chance to find a little happiness. And you stepped in and started asking if we had a future, making me think about the possibility. Then when he turned up here in your office, you decided that I didn't need to know. And now, you're trying to convince me that you know him better than I do and that he's nothing but a selfish bastard who'll end up hurting me and everyone I love." Buffy never raised her voice, but that just made everyone realize just how serious she was.

She leaned back toward Spike, her meaning clear. "Spike was with me and the people I love when my mother was sick and after she died. Not at the funeral, but in Sunnydale. And he was with us when we had to face a Hellgod. He fought against a demon, and nearly died, trying to save Dawn. He stayed and helped them all after I died. He tried so many times to help me, and even Willow, after they brought me back from Heaven. Things were so bad, and he kept trying to keep us away from the edge. Then, this past year, he helped us fight the First. He helped me train all the Potentials. He saved Xander, and helped me save Dawn. He sacrificed his life to save the whole world. I don't think 'selfish bastard' when I look at him. You, on the other hand, claim to love me, and that you've done everything you've done because it's best for me. But let's look at the facts. You may be all championy here; fighting the good fight, helping the helpless, but you've left me to fight the Big Bads without your help. And, I nearly lost my sister, I died again, lost Heaven, had to fight my best friend, and had to bury a bunch of teenage girls. Then you came back all ready to be my champion and expected me to jump at the chance to have you back. You haven't been around to help. Spike has. So, stop calling him selfish and stop telling me he's going to hurt me, because the only vampire in this room that those words apply to, is you." 

With that she calmly stood and walked out of the room, with Spike close on her heels. Wesley looked at Angel and shook his head sadly before following them. Giles refused to even look at him as he followed the others out the door. 

Angel, Fred and Lorne watched them go. Lorne turned to Fred. "I gotta tell you I like her. She's got spunk."

Angel just dropped his head to the desk with a resounding thump.

****

TBC

  



	6. chapter 6

__

Disclaimer: The usual. Joss and Mutant Enemy....

Spoilers: BtVS through Chosen, AtS through Just Rewards, with a hint of Hellbound.

Feedback: Please, unless you are only reading this story for the sole purpose of flaming me. 

True Nature

Chapter 6

Buffy strode past the desk and into the elevator. The three men had to hurry to keep up with her, despite the fact that all three had much longer strides. She punched the button for Spike's floor and stood staring silently at the door with her arms crossed.

They followed her off the elevator and Wesley hurried in front of her to unlock the doors. Since all of them had been on the receiving end of this Slayer's wrath, all of them remained silent and sat down on the sofa, waiting for an indication of what she expected of them.

She began pacing across the living room, her arms swinging violently. "Arrgh, was he always like this?"

"Like what, luv?"

"You know. All, 'I've had a bicentennial, so I know everything, and I'm superior to all other demons because my curse makes me all guilt-ridden and broody, so I'm always right, even if I change my mind six thousand times, so everybody listen to me because I always know what's best for everyone'?" She crossed her arms and collapsed into the chair behind her. 

She glared at Spike as she saw him trying to cover a smirk. "Don't laugh."

"I'm not. It's just that, well, you've pretty much got ol' Peaches pegged."

She sat up. "Okay, I understand, sixteen, first love, tall, dark, handsome, mysterious. You don't really see the flaws. But, how did I not see this later." She paused. "Well, that's pretty easy, too. Kind of hard to see the flaws when the flaws aren't around to be seen." 

She stood up and started pacing again. "I did sort of start seeing it, you know. When he came back the last time. I started seeing some of the stuff he pulled. The way he was acting like a twelve year old over Spike having a soul, and the way he has a tendency to go all Dawson on me every time I have a man in my life. But, still...the way I went on and on about him for...God, for years. You know, Riley only met him once, but he got him right away. Called him 'Mr. Billowy Coat King of Pain.' And he was right." She turned to look at them when she heard a strangled sound and realized that all three of them had their hands over their mouths, attempting to smother laughter. She rolled her eyes. "Why didn't somebody slap me?" They couldn't stop themselves then; the laughter came pouring out of them. She flopped back into the chair again, sulking as she listened to them laugh. 

Spike was the first to stop. He moved over to the chair and crouched down. "Sorry, luv. It's just that we've all been waitin' for you to come to your senses about the poof, and it's about bloody time. Besides, we've all made mistakes. Mine was Dru, and I see your seven years and raise you a century. From what I hear Rupert's got a few skeletons in his closet from his misspent youth. And ol' Wes has some ditzy deb and a little flirtation with Cordelia in his past." Spike chose not to mention Lilah, he knew Wesley was still sensitive on that subject. 

Buffy smiled and blushed. She turned her head toward Spike and buried her face in his neck, until she heard the surprised gasps from the other men in the room and realized that Spike had become corporeal again for a brief time. She looked up into his stunned blue eyes. He shrugged, indicating he still had no idea how he was able to touch her. 

She smiled at him and her eyelids fluttered, sleepily. He smiled softly at her. He gestured for her to get up and then turned to Wesley and Giles. "Oi, up, you gits, let the lady lay down. She's had a helluva day." The two men scrambled up off the couch and Buffy lay down at Spike's urging. Within minutes, she was sound asleep. 

Wesley turned on the television, with the sound down low. They watched Spike's tape of _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_, as they struggled to keep their laughter low.

*********************

By the time the final credits rolled, Buffy was rousing. She stretched and yawned and sat up. "Thanks. I feel so much better. So, what's on the agenda?"

Giles cleared his throat. "Well, I unfortunately, have to leave. I have a ticket for a flight back to Cleveland that leaves in about three hours. So, I should be getting my things together so that I can head back to the airport."

"Oh that's right. I forgot you weren't staying." 

Wesley stood up. "Well, if you're going to be leaving, come with me. I'd like to give you that copy of the Devandrine Codex that came into our possession."

"Yes, yes. Please. We could certainly use that. Thank you."

They left to head to the library to retrieve the Codex, leaving Buffy and Spike alone.

Spike turned to Buffy. "Pet, I have to ask, what the bloody hell are you doing living on top of another Hellmouth? After Willow's spell, you could have gone anywhere, done anything. Why would you go to another Hellmouth?"

Buffy smiled sadly. "Giles wanted to go there. He thought it would be a good place to train the new Slayers. You know, give them all a place with plenty of action, and also have plenty of Slayers on hand to keep the locals safe, prevent future apocalypses, you know the drill. And, I didn't really have anywhere else to go.

"When you sealed the Hellmouth, you really sealed it. All of Sunnydale collapsed on top of it. So, no school, no house, no job, nothing. Dawn and I didn't have anywhere to go; neither did Xander or Andrew. Willow was going with Kennedy and Kennedy was going to the Hellmouth. So, we decided to stick together."

"But, Angel said something about Europe."

"Yeah, we visited Europe to pick up some Potentials, and pay a short visit to my dad and his girlfriend/secretary in Spain. But that was only for a few weeks. We've been living in Cleveland most of the time."

"So, you're just going to keep on with the hero gig until it finally kills you?" Spike couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

"Spike..."

"No, you deserve a chance at a little bit of peace, a little bit of happiness in this life, **before** you go back to Heaven. You've earned it."

Buffy smiled at him as a tear slid down her cheek. "I meant what I said, you know. Before, back on the Hellmouth. I do love you."

Spike smiled softly. "Yeah, I know. I mean, I know you care about me, but I also knew that it wasn't the kind of love I was talking about."

Buffy's lower lip trembled as she shook her head. "No, you're wrong. I finally figured it out. Like I was telling Angel, you were the one. The one who understood me, and could be my equal. The one I could be happy with. I just figured it out too late."

She leaned closer to Spike and touched her lips to his. They were both too far gone to care that he was corporeal enough for their lips to make contact. The kiss was soft and gentle, and never deepened. But, when they pulled back, they realized that they had taken a very important step in their relationship.

A minute later the door opened and Wesley and Giles walked in. Giles carried the Codex and they were discussing the various texts in the firm's library. Wesley paused as he noticed the change in the atmosphere in the room. One look at their faces told him that something important had passed between Buffy and Spike. Giles finally noticed it as well, and was relieved to see Buffy looking so relaxed, and happy.

"Well, I believe I have everything that I need. I just have to call a taxi and I'll be on my way."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll drive you to the airport. It's not that far. And Angel doesn't need me right now." Wesley gestured toward the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you. I want to see you off." Buffy stood up. "I just want you to know how grateful I am to both of you for getting me here."

Both men smiled and looked sheepishly at the floor. Spike stood up and joined Buffy. "I'll come, too. Haven't seen the airport, yet."

Buffy looked confused. "I thought you couldn't leave. Bound to Wolfram and Hart, and all that."

"No, luv. I can leave the building. Just can't leave LA. Something to do with the amulet being the property of Wolfram and Hart, and I'm bound to the amulet, so..."

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go."

***********************

A few hours later, Wesley, Spike, and Buffy returned to Wolfram and Hart after seeing Giles off at the airport. Buffy had hugged him and told him to tell everyone that she was fine and that she'd call them soon. And to bring them up to speed on what was going on.

Once they returned, though, Buffy didn't feel like sitting around. She felt the need to go out and do something active. The events of the day had her wound up. First, finding out Spike was back from the bottom of the crater that used to be Sunnydale. Then, getting into it with Angel, not once, but twice, over his interference in her life. Not to mention her emotional admission to Spike. And finally, sending Giles back to Cleveland. Now, she needed to patrol.

"I'm going to go patrol." She announced as they entered Spike's rooms again.

Both men stared at her as if she had just announced that she planned to dance naked atop Harmony's desk in the lobby.

"What?"

"Buffy, you have only been here for a few hours. And, this is LA, not Sunnydale, or Cleveland. You are not familiar with..."

"Wes, in case you've forgotten my background, I was called in LA. I grew up here. I know LA. I'll be fine."

Spike looked unconvinced. "I don't know, luv. I know you used to live here, but that was a while back. Things change, places, people you thought you knew. I'd feel better if..." He changed tactics when he saw the look on her face. "If I went with you. I've been out and about a few times since I've been here. Been out with Wes a few times, and Angel a bit, know my way around. May not be much help in the slaying department anymore, but I can make sure you don't get lost on the way."

Buffy started to shake her head, but then realized that she did want Spike with her, and she had no real reason to tell him no. So, she smiled and nodded. "Fine, you can come with."

Wesley cleared his throat. The other two turned to look at him. "You need a lozenge, Wes?" Spike quirked an eyebrow at him. 

"Well, I'd like to go as well. Unless, you two are planning on more snogging than slaying?"

Buffy blushed as Spike smirked. "Good plan, mate. But I think the Slayer was planning on actually doing some slaying tonight."

"You can come, too, Wes." Buffy finally managed. She deliberately ignored the wink Wesley sent in Spike's direction.

She followed them to the elevator and then into Wes' office where they gathered weapons and then headed out into the warm night. 

*********************

The first three cemeteries yielded neither fledglings, nor older vampires looking for a meal. The fourth cemetery, however, yielded a group of vampires looking for a fight. 

Spike growled as he stood helplessly by watching his friend and the woman he loved fighting for their lives. They had already taken out three vampires and now Buffy held off two vampires. Wes staked one vampire and moved toward one of the vampires Buffy was fighting. Suddenly, Spike saw another vampire move out of the shadows from behind Buffy. She was engaged with her opponent, Wes was struggling against a much tougher enemy and neither could stop the vampire sneaking up behind Buffy. Without thinking, Spike launched himself at the other vampire and knocked him away from Buffy. 

As he did, she staked her opponent, then spun and staked the vampire Spike had knocked to the ground. At the same time, Wes finally dispatched the vampire he'd been fighting. They turned to look at Spike, who was lying on the ground, staring dazedly at the pile of dust that had been a vampire a moment before.

"How the bloody hell do I keep doing that?"

Wes shook his head. "I'm not sure. Maybe it is unconscious as Buffy has suggested, but perhaps it also has to do with desire. So far, it has all been related to Buffy, but it has also been related to desire; a desire to touch her, to protect her, to comfort her. But, it has all arisen from a strong, albeit, unconscious desire to do so."

They thought about it. "So, do you think that if I think **want** it badly enough, I can touch someone?"

"Perhaps."

"Worth a try."

Spike moved closer to Buffy and focused his mind on touching her. He reached out and placed his hand on her cheek. At first, his fingers passed through her skin, then he pulled back and tried again. This time, he was able to gently stroke her cheek. They smiled softly at each other, until Wesley coughed lightly. 

"That's very good, Spike. Now, can you touch anything else?"

Spike moved closer to Wesley and reached out to touch his shoulder. His hand passed through him. He tried again. Again, his hand passed through. He walked over to Buffy again and stroked her cheek with no difficulty.

He scowled and walked over to a tombstone. He concentrated and kicked at it. His foot passed through it with no resistance. He focused and tried again. This time, his foot made solid contact. "Ow! Bloody Hell! That hurt!"

When he heard laughter, he turned and glared at his two companions. "What the sodding hell is so funny?"

Buffy stifled her giggles long enough to ask, "Did you have to kick it to test your abilities?" 

"Ha bloody ha, Slayer." He scowled at Wesley. "Et tu, Brute?" Wesley didn't even bother to answer. 

Spike turned and stalked away indignantly, attempting to salvage his pride. Buffy and Wes looked at each other, let out one more burst of laughter, then hurried after him. 

"Spike, come on. I'm sorry. We both are. Please stop." Buffy caught up to him and raced in front of him. "Please. We're sorry. Besides, weren't you the one laughing at my expense just a few hours ago?"

Spike looked a bit sheepish at that and stopped. "I guess I did look like a bit of a prat." He admitted.

Buffy glanced over his shoulder at Wesley who nodded. "Yeah, kind of." She said.

Spike smiled. "You have no idea what I just said do you?"

"Yes, I do. You said you looked like a prat."

"And a prat is..."

"Uh,..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I caught that little peek at Wesley. So, what? He give you the thumb's up?"

Buffy blushed and nodded. "Sort of. So, what is a prat?"

"A pillock." Wesley replied.

"And a pillock is..."

"A git." Spike supplied.

"Okay, I'm going to hit someone soon, and since Spike is non-corporeal..." She sent a pointed look at Wes. He and Spike both snickered.

"Relax, luv. All those words mean basically mean 'idiot'." Spike told her.

"Oh. Then, yes, you did look like a prat. And a pillock. And a git." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Is that right?" Spike focused and suddenly attacked. He tickled her mercilessly until she collapsed on the ground in giggles.

"Stop, please. I give up." Buffy begged.

"Never thought you were the begging kind, Slayer." Spike purred in her ear as he helped her up.

"So, you are clearly gaining more control over your ability to become corporeal." Wesley observed.

"Looks like." Spike replied. He walked over to Wesley and reached out to touch his shoulder again. This time, his hand made contact.

"Well, look at that." Spike said with wonder. He looked at Wesley, his eyes shining. "I'll be buggered." He threw his arms around Wes and gave him a big hug, which Wesley returned. "Thanks, mate. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

As they pulled apart, Wes smiled. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

They all looked at each other. Wes took note of the looks the Slayer and vampire were exchanging and yawned. "Well, I think that's enough patrolling for tonight. It's been pretty quiet, considering. So, perhaps we should head back, now."

Spike and Buffy nodded and they climbed in Wes' car and drove back to Wolfram and Hart. Wes didn't even bother to ask if Buffy needed a ride somewhere. He knew from his conversations with Spike that he and Buffy had been sleeping together before his death, and given the looks they'd been exchanging, Wes was pretty sure that she'd be staying with him tonight.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning. We can do some more research on the amulet. Maybe now that Spike can affect material objects, he can be of some assistance."

Buffy and Spike both groaned but agreed, then climbed out of the car and entered the building.

When they reached the door of Spike's suite, they were surprised to find Angel standing there.

Spike instinctively moved in front of Buffy. "What is it now, Peaches?"

Angel shuffled nervously. "I wanted to...apologize. What Buffy said, what everybody said, was right. I was jealous, and hurt, and angry. I should have given you more of a chance. And, I'm sorry."

He looked at Buffy. "And, you were right about me making decisions for you without consulting you. It's your life, not mine, and you deserve to make your own choices. I'm sorry."

Buffy and Spike looked at each other, then at Angel. "Okay, forgiven." They said.

"This doesn't mean I think you two belong together. That's still just...not right." Angel cringed at the thought. Buffy and Spike rolled their eyes.

"So, Buffy, can I offer you a room? I have a spare bedroom. Or, I can put you up at a hotel?" Angel offered politely.

"No thanks. I'm fine staying with Spike."

"Spike?"

"Yeah. We have a lot of catching up to do. And besides, what are you worried about, Spike's all non-corporeal, remember?"

"Yeah, right." Angel looked uncomfortable, but turned and walked to the elevator. 

As the doors closed, Spike looked at Buffy. "Non-corporeal, pet?"

Buffy smirked at Spike. "Well, do we really want him hanging around trying to figure out some way to keep interrupting us to make sure we aren't doing anything he's afraid we might be doing?"

"Not quite sure I followed you 'round that bend, luv."

"I just meant, that since you can touch me, now. And since we are all alone and we can go in here and do some talking and maybe some touching. I didn't want to give him any reason to suspect that we might be...touching. He would probably try to find some way to interrupt us. And, I really want some alone time. Don't you?"

Spike couldn't do anything but nod as she took the key from her purse and opened the door.

****

TBC  



	7. Chapter 7

__

Disclaimer: The usual, Joss and Mutant Enemy...

Spoilers: BtVS through Chosen and AtS through Just Rewards.

A/N: I am using the "reality bends to my will" idea from Hellbound and some occasional quotes, but otherwise my story will not be following the series 'Angel'. And, Spike is able to do more than just pick up coffee mugs in my story.

True Nature

Chapter 7

As they walked through the door, Spike began to feel nervous. 

"Buffy, luv, I don't know how...solid, I can uh..."

Buffy smiled at his sudden shyness. Then rushed to comfort him when she saw the hurt in his eyes.   
  
"I wasn't laughing at you, Spike. It's just...you're so..."

"If you say cute, I'm out of here." Spike glared at her.

Buffy bit her lip to try to hide her smile; cute was exactly what she wanted to say. "I was going to say _sexy."_

"Yeah, sure you were." Spike looked unconvinced, but he allowed Buffy to steer him toward the couch. 

"Spike, I'm not expecting you to perform miracles." She told him as they sat down. I've just missed you. I've missed being close to you, touching you, feeling you next to me" She put her hand against his cheek. "I just want to experiment tonight, find out how much we can touch each other."

Spike reached up and gently caressed her cheek. "I've missed you, too. I was so worried when I first came back, but Angel assured me you were fine. Wouldn't let me talk to you, poncy bugger, but promised me you were okay."

Buffy frowned at first, then rolled her eyes good-naturedly at Spike's reference to Angel. She leaned against the back of the couch next to him. "I hated leaving you there. You know that, right?"

Spike nodded. He remembered seeing her broken body lying atop a pile of debris, under a tower built for a Hellgod and he knew just how she felt "I know, luv. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But, you know I had to do it, right. Just like I understand now why you jumped off that bloody tower. It wasn't a choice. It had to be done." She nodded. "But, I'm back now, so you don't have to miss me anymore."

She smiled, but looked at him, a question in her eyes. "But, what about those trips into Hell you said you've been taking?"

Spike looked surprised. "Know what? I haven't had one of those little trips since..." He paused to think. "Since Wesley read me that bloody book that Rupert wrote." He looked genuinely confused. "Wonder why?"

Buffy, on the other hand looked pleased. "That's great. Hey, don't go looking for trouble. This is us, remember? It will find us soon enough. Besides, alone time, remember?"

Spike smiled and scooted closer. "So, what should we do with our alone time?"

Buffy leaned up and kissed him. This time the kiss slowly deepened, gently, but passionately. They opened their mouths and allowed their tongues to dance. Spike's hands came up to slide into Buffy's hair. Buffy slid her hands up Spike's back, gently caressing him.

Spike broke the kiss first; sliding his lips down Buffy's cheek to her neck, gently nibbling until he found the spot below her ear that he knew drove her crazy. He nibbled on that spot, sliding one hand down to cup her breast through her blouse, rubbing the nipple underneath, until she was whimpering and writhing under his ministrations. 

He moved one hand to her blouse, but realized that he would not be able to manipulate the buttons.

"Buffy, luv, the buttons..."

Buffy came out of her lust-induced fog long enough to realize that he needed her help to get her blouse off. She unbuttoned her blouse as he watched. She loved his eyes. She could see so much in them. Right now, they were full of love and desire. They followed her every move as she undid each button and then slid the blouse off of her arms and dropped it to the floor. Then they watched as she unhooked her bra, slid the straps down, and sent it to join her blouse. Then she couldn't see his eyes anymore.

As soon as Buffy got her clothing out of the way, Spike moved in. He hadn't tasted her in far too long. He latched his mouth onto one rosy nipple and began teasing it with his teeth and tongue. His hand came up to tease the other one. Buffy simply lay back and enjoyed the sensations. It wasn't quite the same as before. For one thing, Spike was being much gentler, probably because she was letting him. But, also, it was almost ethereal. She couldn't describe it; it was nothing she'd ever experienced. He wasn't cold, or warm, he felt just wonderful. She moaned and arched into his touch. 

Spike switched sides and gave the same treatment to the other breast. Buffy moaned and sighed, as she softly ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled at the feeling of his hair. Soft, but almost insubstantial, like if she tugged it too hard, it would just fall to nothing in her hands. So, she tried to restrain herself, no matter how much pleasure he was bringing her.

Spike was in heaven. He never thought he'd ever be able to touch Buffy like this. Not, again, because they'd never really been together like this. It had usually been fast, hard, and rough. There had only been a few exceptions. And even then, she usually had not allowed much foreplay. For her, foreplay had been a bit of rough and tumble, or a round of Kick the Spike, no snogging allowed. This was what he had always wanted and he was in heaven.

Buffy slipped out of the rest of her clothes and returned to the couch. Spike continued to torment her with his hands and mouth until she screamed his name in pleasure.

"Wow." She breathed out. "That was... I mean it was.. you know you got the job done before, but that was...wow."

Spike chuckled. "Well, what can I say, luv? I was inspired."

Buffy giggled and slapped his arm. Of course her slap went right through him, which made both of them laugh harder. "Okay, I think we're both way too tired. Do you have a bed in this place?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. This way." Spike waited as Buffy picked up her clothes and led her to his bedroom. 

She gasped when she walked in. The room was nothing like his crypt, nothing like she'd expected. Of course, she should have learned by now. Nothing about Spike was ever what she expected. The room was done in oak with dark blues and greens with a queen-size bed, dresser, and ('okay, not a surprise') small entertainment center.

Spike watched Buffy get ready for bed and was amazed to discover that his love for her apparently knew no bounds. Who knew that watching her brush her teeth at his sink and climb into his bed, even when he knew it was just to sleep, could be so sexy?

As she snuggled down under the blanket next to him, she sighed. "We need to get you fully corporeal again. I want to be able to return the favor." She kissed him gently, then drifted off to sleep.

Spike had a little more trouble finding sleep that night, his imagination kept running over just how she could _return the favor._

*******************

The next morning, Wesley knocked on the door to Spike's suite, apparently not remotely disturbed to find Buffy answering the door, looking like she had just gotten out of bed, or possibly been out of bed and then been enticed back into it. 

He smiled. "Good morning, Buffy. I need to speak with you and Spike."

Buffy stepped back and allowed Wes to enter the living room. Spike was lounging on the couch, with a very pleased look on his face. Wesley just shook his head and smiled at the smirk on Spike's face.

"Well, I'm glad that you two had a pleasant evening, but we really do need to get to work on finding out what if going on with the amulet and see if we can't find a way to re-corporealize you, Spike. So, Angel has called a meeting in his office. Apparently, the remarks made in there yesterday made an impact on him and he has decided to back us up in our efforts, and has called a meeting to organize the efforts."

Buffy and Spike rolled their eyes. Wes looked at them, "What?" He asked in an irritated voice. 

"Nothing, Wes. It's just that, yeah, Angel's on the bandwagon, now, big yay, but now that he is, all of a sudden he's in charge. You and Spike and Fred have been doing this for months, but now Angel's going to take charge. Doesn't that ever just..."

"Chafe your willy?" Spike asked. Buffy nodded.

Wesley sighed. "Sometimes. But, in this case we can use his help. He is the head of the firm and with his full backing we can use all of the firm's resources."

Buffy and Spike sighed, but agreed with Wesley's assessment.

"Fine, I'll go take a shower." Buffy left to go freshen up.

After she left, Wesley looked at Spike. "You do realize Angel may very well stake you if we do get you fully corporeal again?"

Spike nodded as he looked in the direction of the bathroom. "Yeah, but trust me mate, she's worth the risk."

*************************

Half an hour later, Spike, Wesley, and Buffy walked through the door of Angel's office. As they sat down, a strange look passed over Angel's face. He could tell that Buffy had recently showered, but under it he could smell her arousal. He knew Spike was still non-corporeal, and unable to touch anything, but apparently something had happened. And, since Spike was still not flesh, he had no scent, and Angel couldn't detect Buffy's scent on Spike, either. 

He shook it off and cleared his throat. He looked at everyone. "Okay, first, I want to apologize. Gunn, Lorne, and Fred, I'm sorry that I accused you of turning on me. You've all been very loyal. Wesley, I'm sorry for everything I said about you being a traitor and defending Spike, even when he was evil. I know you wouldn't do that. And, I have already apologized to Spike and Buffy for what I've done to them."

He took a deep breath. "Now that I've got that out of the way, I agree with Wesley that Spike would be an asset to the firm if were fully corporeal again. So, I am putting all of the firm's resources at his disposal. He is also released from any non-life-threatening cases to work on this. And, the rest of us will work on it when we can. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone looked at each other and nodded. Buffy smiled at Spike who returned her smile. 

"Okay, now that that's settled, we've got work to do, so Wesley, you, Buffy and Spike can use the library or your office. Do you need anyone else today?" 

Wesley shook his head. Angel nodded. "Good. Okay, that's it. You can go."

Everyone nodded and left the office. As they moved out of the office, Fred pulled Buffy and Spike aside. "For what it's worth, I'm glad that you managed to get through to him. I'm glad someone finally did. So, what can I do to help?"

They smiled at her as Wesley walked over. "Fred wants to know what she can to help." 

"Yes, well, we need you to analyze the amulet, again. See if you can find anything physical, any flaw, or any detail that we might have missed before, that we could use to help us re-corporealize Spike." 

"Okay, where is it?" 

"In my office."

The four of them headed to Wesley's office. "So, where did you hide it? Angel had this place turned inside out." Fred asked.

Spike chuckled and walked over to Wesley's Chelsea Football Club mug. He picked it up and placed it on the desk.

Fred gasped. "You, you can..."

"Yeah, neat isn't it?"

"How?"

"I can touch and move things if I really want to and especially if I focus on it."

"That's great."

"Look in the mug, pet."

"What? Oh." Fred looked into the mug and found the amulet. "Oh, but why didn't Angel look in there?"

"Why would someone like Wes put a priceless, mystical amulet in a souvenir coffee mug?" Spike asked.

"Ah, good point." Fred conceded. "So, any idea what I'm looking for?"  


"Not really." Wesley admitted. "I just think there must be something that we're missing. There may be something on the amulet that I missed before. We're going to search the library, again, but could you put the amulet through a full spectral analysis?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

Fred smiled and said good bye as Buffy, Spike, and Wesley settled down with the books from the Wolfram and Hart library. Wesley wasn't sure if the information they needed might be found in any of the various codices, prophecies, or simple historical texts. Therefore, they utilized all of them.

******************

Over the next few weeks, they fell into a comfortable routine. Buffy kept in close touch with her friends and family in Cleveland. Everything was going well. Dawn was fine under Giles' and Willow's supervision. She was doing well in her classes and helping with the Slayer training. Giles was preparing her for the new Watcher Academy he was planning as his next project. 

Spike, Wesley, and Buffy spent most of their days researching his current state, unfortunately with little success. He had not made much more progress in his ability to manipulate his environment. 

They also spent alot of time hanging out in Spike's living room watching football matches, _Passions_, and movies. They patrolled together at night. Buffy was impressed with Wesley's skill at demon fighting and Wesley was impressed at Buffy's maturity in her technique. They fought well together and enjoyed spending time together with Spike. 

Spike was glad they got along so well. It made it easier to spend time with them, and he felt better about them patrolling when he knew they were watching each other's backs. 

Every night after patrol, Wesley dropped them off and Spike and Buffy spent the night talking, snogging, and testing the limits of Spike's ability to touch Buffy. They got to know each other better than they ever had and fell more in love. But more than that, they learned that they really liked each other. 

*******************

About three weeks after Buffy arrived in LA, she, Spike, and Wesley were in the lab with Fred discussing the latest test results, which were just as disappointing as usual. 

"Are you sure you haven't discovered anything new?"

"I'm sorry Wesley, but there's nothing."

The door opened and Angel walked in, followed by Gunn and Lorne. "Well, have you found anything new?"

Wesley sighed. "No, nothing."

Angel shook his head. "You know, I hate to say it, but maybe it's time to give up."

Buffy jumped off the stool she was sitting on, ready to tear into Angel. But, she knocked her coffee cup off of the lab table. She tried to catch it, but even with her Slayer reflexes she wasn't fast enough and the cup shattered on the lab floor. 

"Oh, bloody hell."

"What?" Spike and Wes simultaneously as they burst into laughter.

Buffy looked up as she bent down to pick up the shards. "What?" She paused, then realized what she'd said. "Oh, right, well what do you expect? I spend all my time with you two. I'm lucky I'm not walking around saying 'bollocks' and 'knickers' and 'sodding' all the time."

Everybody laughed at that. Buffy returned to her task and picked up the broken shards from the floor. But, just as she started to toss them into the trash bin, one of them sliced into her palm. 

"Ouch."

Spike jumped to his feet and hurried to her. "What's the matter, luv?"

"Oh, nothing. I just cut myself with one of those stupid coffee cup pieces."

"Oh, poor baby." Spike purred as he bent to kiss Buffy's palm. As his lips swept over the cut on her palm, her blood coated his lips. Suddenly, the skin on his face took on a warmer hue, his lips turned slightly warmer, and felt firmer. Buffy gasped as she noticed the changes. She looked up at him with shining eyes. She reached up to stroke his hair and found she could actually feel his hair. She ran her fingers through his locks, pulling a few strands free of their carefully slicked back style, allowing them to curl just the way she liked. After a moment, he again became non-corporeal.

A collective gasp rose behind them. "Did you see that?" "What happened?" "How did they do that?" "What is going on?"

They turned and looked at everyone, the surprise on their faces mirrored by everyone else in the room. Finally, Wesley stepped forward. He indicated the faint traces of blood on both Buffy's palm and Spike's lips. "Was it her blood? Is that what precipitated the change?"

Buffy looked at Spike, her eyes wide, as she realized the implications of Wesley's question. "I-I think so. When he kissed my hand, the-the cut, he got solid." She looked back at Wesley. "You were watching, was he solid all over, or...?"

"No, it was just his face and head."

"Oh."

Spike had not taken his eyes off of Buffy since hearing Wesley's words. He understood the implications. '_Because it's always got to be blood.'_

"Okay, so we know that Buffy's blood can make him corporeal, is it only her blood?" Fred asked. 

"I don't know." Wes replied. He shrugged and picked up a small scalpel off of a nearby tray and cut his finger. When he tried to raise his finger to Spike's mouth, though, Spike recoiled in disgust. 

"I'm not tasting your blood, Wes." He backed up. Wes shrugged, but then attempted to smear a small amount of blood on Spike's hand. His hand passed right through. 

"Guess that answers that question." Wesley announced.

"Okay, so only Buffy's blood works. Now, what?" Gunn asked.

"Now, nothing." Spike announced. "I'm not using her blood. Not now, not ever. Not for anything."

"But, Spike..."  


"No, Buffy. I know you want to help me, but you know I will not take your blood." 

He turned and stalked out of the lab, not even bothering with the door. He just walked right through the wall.

Wesley turned to Buffy. "I realize that he doesn't want to hurt you, but he may not require that much blood. We haven't been able to find anything else. This may be the only solution. I know that you've been in a similar situation before. Perhaps, if you did whatever it was that you did to convince Angel to feed from you..."

"It wouldn't work." Buffy responded quietly.

"Buffy, if you would just try..."

"No, she's right, Wes. It wouldn't work. She had to hit me until my demon emerged and I bit her. She couldn't do that with Spike, because she can't hit him." Angel informed him.

"Well, what if she just got some blood on him, you know, enough to just get him solid enough to hit him, then she could..." Buffy cut Gunn off before he could finish.

"You guys don't get it. It wouldn't work because he's _not _Angel. He wouldn't let his demon loose to bite me, no matter what I did. Even when things were really bad, even when I beat him to a bloody pulp, he never tried to bite me. The only time he ever vamped out on me in the past few years was to get a reaction out of me, not to hurt me or defend himself against me." She paused. "Well except when he was triggered. Then, he managed to fight off the effects of the trigger once he tasted my blood." 

She turned away. "So, you see, it wouldn't work. Spike wouldn't bite me unless he wanted to. And I can't force him to."

Wes stepped forward and gathered her into his arms. She sighed and put her head on his chest as she let the tears slide down her cheeks. 

****

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

__

Disclaimer: Joss and Mutant Enemy, WB, etc own everything.

Spoilers: BtVS through Chosen, AtS through Just Rewards

True Nature

Chapter 8

Wesley gently steered Buffy up the steps into Fred's office and guided her into the chair. She sat staring blankly at the desk. He understood how she felt. He had come to understand how much she and Spike meant to each other, and they had each had to watch the other sacrifice themselves to save the world. Now, she had the means to bring him back, but he refused it, and she knew why and respected his choice. But, it hurt her to be unable to help him.

He remembered feeling just as helpless because he was unable to help someone he cared for not so long ago. And his feelings for Lilah had not been nearly as deep as Buffy's for Spike. 

He returned to the lab and realized immediately that he needed to get Angel out of there before Buffy or Spike returned. Angel had that 'kicked puppy' look in his eyes and Wesley realized that he'd been hurt by her comparison of him to Spike. The last thing Buffy and Spike needed to have to deal with right now was Angel's wounded pride. 

He cleared his throat. "Angel, perhaps, you, Gunn, and Lorne should go. We're not going to get anything more done today."

"But, I should talk to..." Angel gestured to the office.

Fred stepped closer to Angel. "I really don't think that's a good idea right now. She's really upset, and you know how things get when you guys get upset. I mean I've only seen it once, but I've heard about you two. You both say things and feelings get hurt, and is that really what you want?"

Angel glowered at her before looking up at the office windows. He realized she was right. He and Buffy had a knack for hurting each other's feelings, and would probably do it again if he went up there right now. He sighed heavily and moved to the door.

"Fine, I'll go. Gunn, Lorne, you coming?"

"Yeah, I've got some contracts to go over." Gunn met him at the door. 

Lorne looked around. "I think I'm going to stay here." He picked up his phone and called his assistant to let him know that he would be unavailable for a while. He had a feeling his other talents would be needed today.

Angel and Gunn shrugged and said goodbye, then left the lab.

Lorne looked at Wesley and Fred then tilted his head toward the office. Wesley looked up at the windows, then sighed.

"Yes, go ahead. But don't push her. If she's not ready to talk just let it go."

"Of course, Wes. You know me."

Wesley just arched his brow. Lorne just shook his head and went up the stairs. 

********************

After Spike stalked out of the lab, he went to his suite. But, he kept thinking about the first night she'd been here. '_We need to get you fully corporeal again. I want to be able to return the favor.'_

Now, he had the chance to be corporeal again, but at what price. He couldn't risk it. He knew what had happened with Angel. He had heard some of the story during his time with the Scoobies, but Buffy had told him the whole story recently. He wouldn't do that to her. He couldn't risk hurting her, just to save his own miserable hide. He'd lost her once; he couldn't do it again. He was fine just the way he was. 

He closed his eyes as he thought about the pained look in her eyes. He knew he'd hurt her with his refusal. She wanted to help him; she was willing. But, he also knew that she understood why he refused. He'd seen the understanding mixed with the pain in her eyes. He knew she'd respect his decision and not try to force the issue.

He rubbed his hand over his face. He couldn't stay here. He had to go.

********************

Wesley and Fred looked at each other, then looked at the windows of the office. Fred had spent enough time around them during the past few weeks to realize how hard this was on all of them. She wished she could do something to help them. She picked up the amulet and started fiddling with it.

"May I?" Wesley reached for the amulet. Fred handed it to him. "If only this bloody piece of jewelry would yield some sort of..." He paused as he rubbed his thumb over the surface of the stone. He peered closely at the stone. "Fred, do you have any dye?" 

Fred looked at him curiously, but hurried over to her equipment cabinet and retrieved a bottle of dye. She returned and handed him the bottle. Wes laid the amulet down on a nearby tray and gently squeezed a small amount of dye onto the stone. As he did, the dye settled into the scratches on the surface of the stone. 

"That's strange." Fred commented. "We took those for scratches that occurred naturally, since it was probably very old, and had been buried under Sunnydale. But, they look too regular to be accidental, don't they?"

"Yes. They do." Wesley responded. "Could you get me something to magnify these markings?"

Fred returned to her equipment cabinet and returned with the strongest lens she had. Wesley nodded his thanks as he took the lens and studied the markings. "They appear to be some sort of ancient script, but they seem familiar. Here, you hold the lens; I'll write them down." He moved over as Fred took the lens from him. 

He retrieved a pencil and paper from another table and returned. He wrote the symbols down as he looked through the lens, his brain working to try to decipher the meaning even as he wrote.

"Do you recognize them?" Fred asked when he'd finished.

"Not quite. They seem familiar, but I can't quite place them. I need to get something from my office." He turned to go, but stopped and turned back and went up the stairs.

He gestured to Lorne and held a brief whispered conversation with him on the stairs before he hurried out of the lab.

*******************

As soon as Wesley entered his office, he saw Spike sitting on the sofa holding the picture of Buffy and Giles. 

"Spike."

Spike sat up straighter and sniffed, running a hand over his face, apparently trying to discreetly wipe away the tears.

"Hey, Wes. How's the Slayer?"

"She's upset, naturally, but she will respect your wishes."

"S'pose Peaches is right chuffed about me being stuck this way."

"Actually he was being a stroppy prat and I sent him away."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently, Buffy hurt his feelings when she let everyone know that you'd never let your demon loose to bite her the way he did."

Spike shook his head. "Typical. Always gotta watch that fragile ego." He said disgustedly. "But, that's why I won't take her blood. As much as he loved her, he nearly killed her, just to save his own sorry skin. Maybe he was too weak to control the demon, I'm not. I won't do that. I buried her once. I won't do it again. At least not just so that I can open a door by myself."

Wesley nodded. "I understand. And I respect your choice. I couldn't save Lilah, but if I ever find a way to break her contract and release her, I will. I understand wanting to protect someone you care about from further suffering. I will support whatever choice you make."

He moved over to the table near the desk and picked up the text he had come to retrieve. "However, there may be some new information." He said, holding up the text. "Would you care to come back with me and find out?"

Spike sighed and stood up, placing the photo of Buffy and Giles back on the shelf. As they turned to go back out of the office, Wesley turned back to Spike. He studied Spike carefully before speaking.

"You know, I'm not sure why you told Angel that you changed your nature to be with Buffy. It seems to me that you primarily changed your feeding habits. It seems to be your nature to love deeply and to protect those you love with everything in you. You apparently haven't been 'evil' for quite some time. Even before you fell in love with Buffy, you were helping the good guys more often than you were aiding the other side."

Spike ducked his head shyly, and shrugged. 

Wesley tilted his head slightly. "I guess you made a good point about Angel, though. Angel or Angelus, he has some control issues, doesn't he?"

Spike smirked. "Too right, mate. Bloody control freak, he is."

Wesley chuckled and led Spike back out of the office. 

******************

When they arrived back in the lab, Spike immediately went up to the office to check on Buffy. As soon as he arrived in the office, Lorne left. 

When he got back to the main floor of the lab, he moved over to Wesley. "You're right." He told Wesley. "She's supposed to restore him." 

Wesley nodded. Now, he just had to figure out how to make it work.

Wesley sat down with the text and his transcribed notes and began to look for the translation to the symbols he'd found. Fred continued with her work for Wolfram and Hart. Lorne came and went as he went about his daily business and checked back in periodically. Buffy and Spike sat in Fred's office talking quietly, making plans for what they would do if they were unable to re-corporealize Spike.

A few hours later, Wesley shouted out. "Bloody hell! That's it! I've got it!" 

Buffy and Spike ran down the steps from the office. Fred came over from the experiment she'd been conducting. Even Lorne, who'd been down the hall, told the director on the other end of the phone that he'd call back and ran to the lab.

"What is it, mate?"

"Okay, I finally found the translation. It's a corruption of the demon language..."

"Wesley!" Spike interrupted.

"Oh, right. Sorry. It basically says that the blood of the Chosen will restore the Champion. There are a few other words, I can't quite decipher."

"Well, that's it." Spike said. "If Buffy's blood is the only way to restore me, then I'm stayin' the way I am."

"Spike, it's fairly obscure, but I believe that because of the way it's written, on the stone, and because your essence is trapped within the amulet, I think it's possible, that we may only need a few drops of Buffy's blood placed directly on the stone."

"What?" Buffy moved closer to Wesley.

"I'm not positive, but alot of this is symbolic. The way that Spike's essence is trapped within the amulet, and the writing scratched into the face of the stone, and the message about your blood,"

"Well, let's try it. If you're right, it will work, and if you're wrong, it won't hurt anything, will it?" 

"I don't think so."

Spike stepped closer to Buffy. "Luv, are you sure? I don't want you to..."

"Spike, I want to try. Okay?"

Spike smiled and nodded.

Buffy stepped up to the lab table where Wesley was standing. He placed the amulet on one of the trays. Fred got a small scalpel from her equipment cabinet and handed it to Wesley. Wesley made a small cut in Buffy's left index finger. She held her finger over the amulet and let a few drops fall onto the stone. 

As the drops hit the surface, they began to glow with a golden light. The light began to swirl up and around creating a swirling vortex that moved up and in the direction of Spike. Spike stood his ground as the swirling, golden light enveloped him. Suddenly, he screamed and fell to the floor. The light disappeared and the room was thrust into semi-darkness.

Buffy dropped to the floor. "Spike? Are you okay? Come on, say something."

Spike raised his head and blinked painfully at her. He tried to rise, but couldn't seem to get his legs to work. She tugged him to his feet. As she did, she realized the same thing everyone else in the room did, at the same time. 

Spike was fully corporeal again.

****

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. I borrowed everything else from Joss, ME, and WB.

Spoilers: BtVS through Chosen, AtS through Just Rewards.

AN: I borrowed some phrases from 'Hellbound' and stuck them in here in my own context. Also, "Thank You" to Kallysten and Nauti, as well as a nod to J.K. Rowling for the inspiration for the prophecy. It was unintentional, but after I wrote it, I realized that it was similar to the one in **Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.**

True Nature

Chapter 9

"Oh my God. Spike." Buffy gasped. She pulled him into a tight embrace as tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Spike held her close, inhaling her scent and taking comfort in her warmth. This was what he would have missed if he remained non-corporeal. He silently thanked whatever almighty power had decided to bring him back and had allowed him to be corporeal again.

He heard a choked sob and looked to his right. Fred stood between Wesley and Lorne, one hand over her mouth, tears of joy streaming down her face. She had her other arm wrapped around Wesley's waist. He had one arm slung around her shoulders and his chin rested atop her head. Spike saw unshed tears sparkling in his brown eyes. 

On the other side of Fred, Lorne cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I...have something in my eye." The green skinned demon turned to snatch a tissue out of a box on a nearby lab table.

Spike released Buffy with one arm and reached out to clasp Wesley's hand in a firm handshake. "You did it, mate." Then he pulled Wesley in and caught him in an one-armed hug, as he kept his other arm firmly around Buffy. "Thank you."

He released Wesley, and pulled Buffy closer to him. She smiled up at him. '_Oh yeah, touching is **definitely** of the good.'_ She thought with a contented sigh.

"This is so great!" Fred exclaimed. She rushed forward and hugged them both. "I was starting to think I would have to extrapolate a new variation on interdimensional plasma dynamics to get you corporeal again. And, **that **requires a massive surge of dark energy to catalyze the process." She sighed and rolled her eyes dramatically. "I'm **really** glad we didn't have to do that."

Buffy and Spike exchanged perplexed glances, but smiled at Fred, "Yeah, me too." They said simultaneously.

Lorne walked over to them, his red eyes showing no signs of the "foreign object" that had been irritating them earlier. He shook Spike's hand and kissed Buffy on the cheek. "Congratulations, you two. I knew you had it in you."

"Is this what you saw? When you read me earlier, is this what you saw?" Buffy asked.

Lorne hesitated briefly before answering. "Yep. That's what I saw. I knew you were meant to release him, sweetheart. It was part of your destiny."

Wesley's eyes narrowed when he noticed Lorne's brief pause before answering Buffy's question, but he said nothing. Instead, he turned to the couple in front of him. "So, what are you going to do now?"

  
Spike smirked. "Well, for now, I plan to take the woman I love back to my bed and spend the rest of the day showing her exactly how I feel about her."

Wesley chuckled. Fred blushed. Lorne's jaw nearly hit the floor, despite his familiarity with Spike's fondness for blunt honesty. Buffy's eyes widened, her pulse quickened, and the smile on her face grew impossibly wider, then dropped away altogether when she looked into Spike's eyes. Her mouth went dry and her breath left her body when she saw all of the emotion swirling in their depths.

She paid no heed to her surroundings as Spike pulled her from the lab. She was unaware of anything except the feel of his arms and the taste of his lips, until she realized they were standing in his living room, and she had no idea how they'd gotten there.

Spike couldn't take his hands off of Buffy. He tried to touch her everywhere. He'd almost forgotten how soft and warm she really was. He leaned in to kiss her again, loving the slightly salty taste of her skin, the softness of her lips, the warmth of her mouth. 

Buffy couldn't stop touching Spike, either. She pushed his duster off and slid her hands under his shirt. She loved the feel of his smooth skin and taut muscles. She broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head then pulled him closer. After so long, she needed to feel him against her. He fit her just right. 

She moaned at the feel of his tongue caressing her neck. She never tired of his skill with that talented organ. She slid her hands up to his hair. She always loved to pull it free of his carefully slicked back "Big Bad" look and muss it into the soft curls that made him look so young and vulnerable.

She ran her fingers through his hair as he ran his tongue down her neck, then continued further, into the cleft between her breasts. She gasped as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, then giggled as she felt him smile against her skin.

"Like that, do you, luv?"

"Mmm, more, please."

Spike picked hr up and carried her to the bedroom where he deposited her on the bed. He pulled off his boots and settled himself over her.

"More, huh?"

"Mmm, yeah." She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss, but he resisted.

"How much more?" She shivered at the question, whispered against her ear.

She kicked off her shoes and slid one foot under the leg of his pants. "How's everything? Does everything work for you?"

Spike growled softly against her neck. "That's all I ever wanted to give you, luv."

This time he didn't resist when Buffy pulled him in for another kiss. As their tongues danced, their hands went to work. Spike fumbled with the buttons of Buffy's blouse while she struggled with his belt. Finally, they pulled apart and sat up.

Spike carefully undid each of Buffy's buttons, staring blissfully at each inch of golden skin as it was revealed to his hungry eyes. As he undid the last button he slid the garment off her shoulders and leaned forward. He had to taste her, and that spot where her shoulder met her neck was too delectable to ignore.

Buffy gasped as Spike began to nibble and suck on her skin. She let her head fall back, allowing her hair to cascade down her back. Spike pulled her into his lap and groaned as he felt her heat against his erection for the first time. 

He caressed her back as he worked his way to the clasp of her bra. As he worked on the clasp, he bit down gently on her neck with his blunt teeth, eliciting a small cry of pleasure from her.

He gently pulled the straps down her arms, fully exposing her to him. He laid her back against the bed and followed her down. He took one rosy nipple in his mouth and began sucking, gently at first, then more urgently. 

She threaded her fingers through his hair to hold him to her as he suckled first one breast, then the other. She was so close already and he hadn't even touched her below..._'Oh God!'_

Spike slipped one hand under Buffy's skirt. He found the edge of her panties and pushed them aside. He worked her until her muscles clenched around his fingers and she screamed his name in ecstasy.

As she came down from her high, Spike tugged her skirt and panties off and lay down on his side next to her, caressing her heated skin. He couldn't get enough of her; her taste, her scent, her beauty, the softness of her skin, her heat, the sound of her breathing and heartbeat, the gasps and moans she made when aroused, not to mention the way she screamed his name when she came. He could never get his fill of the whole sensory experience of being with her. 

Buffy rolled onto her side and smiled. She let her eyes wander over his beautiful body, then back to his gorgeous eyes. She gazed into them with a wicked gleam in her eye. One hand reached out to caress his chest, then his abs, and then his went to work on his belt.

"My turn." She announced with a saucy smile. As she spoke, she rose to her knees and pushed him onto his back. Using both hands, she made short work of his belt, then tugged his pants off. 

She locked eyes with him, briefly and smiled before she bent and licked him. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he arched his neck. She smirked at his reaction. She loved that she could do that to him. 

She slid her mouth over him, fully engulfing him in her mouth. He moaned at the feeling of her hot mouth surrounding him. She tormented him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, fuck! Buffy!" He shouted as he exploded. 

She loved it when he called her by her name. She liked the pet names, but there was just something about the way **he** said her name. She never knew it could sound like that. 

She scooted up next to him and laid her head on his chest. "So, how did I do on returning the favor?" She asked with a hint of laughter in her voice.

The question caught Spiked off guard and he burst out laughing. "Bloody marvelous, luv."

"Good." She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. The light kiss quickly deepened and turned became more passionate. Spike rolled Buffy onto her back and lay on top of her as they continued to kiss and caress. She slid one foot up the back of his leg and he caught it and held it as he peppered her with kisses while he moved down her body and settled between her legs.

He inhaled her scent, wishing they could stay like this forever. He dipped his head to taste her and his senses went wild. He hadn't **really** tasted her for so long and she was delicious. _'Pure Ambrosia.'_

He pleasured her with his hands and mouth until her entire body arched off the bed as she screamed out her release.

"Oh God! Spike!"

Once Buffy had calmed, Spike stretched himself out alongside her and stroked her cheek gently. She smiled softly at him and pushed a stray curl off his forehead 

"I love you." 

He smiled suddenly and leaned forward to capture her mouth in a gentle, loving kiss. He gazed at her lovingly. '_One more thing I'll never get enough of.' _

"I love you, too, Buffy." As he spoke, he positioned himself over her and kissed her again. As Buffy opened her mouth to allow him entrance, she opened her legs to allow him inside. 

It was unlike anything they'd experienced before. There was nothing rough, hurried, or hurtful about this experience. They were both exactly where they wanted to be, and with the person they wanted. No shame, guilt, or "convenience" involved. They were pouring all of their emotions into every movement, the intensity of their lovemaking flinging both of them toward la petite mort.

As Buffy regained consciousness, she realized that Spike was struggling back to awareness himself. 

"Spike, are you okay?" She patted his cheek firmly. "Still with me?"

"Mm, uh, yeah." He finally shook off the grogginess. "What happened?"

Buffy shook her head and laughed lightly. "Not sure, but I think we knocked each other out."

Spike blinked. "Really? That's never actually happened before, you know from pure pleasure." He smirked at her. "Always heard being in love makes sex better, now I know it's true. Best bloody shag of my life."

Buffy smacked him lightly. "You're a pig, Spike." But she laughed, nonetheless, until a yawn interrupted her laughter.

Spike nuzzled her neck. "Did I wear you out, pet?"

Buffy curled against his side. "Mmm hmmm. In the best possible way."

She yawned again and her drifted closed. Spike listened to her breathing even out and placed a kiss on top of her head. Then he pulled the blanket up and tucked it around them before he followed her into sleep, contented smiles on both of their faces.

***********************

__

Earlier:

As soon as Spike pulled Buffy from the lab, Knox approached Fred, Lorne, and Wesley with a small weapon in his hand. 

"Hey, congratulations on recorporealizing Spike." He smiled.

Wesley returned the smile, hesitantly. "Thank you."

Knox turned to Fred. "I think I've gotten all the bugs out of that new neural-intercept grenade."

"Great." Fred smiled at him. "Angel will be pleased to hear that."

Knox nodded. "Yeah, it was pretty simple. It's just a little hand-held, spell-casting robot. It should work pretty well."

"Okay, good. Thanks for the update." Fred watched as he nodded at her and returned to his workstation. 

She turned to Wesley and Lorne. "Okay, does anyone else find it disturbing that my staff just kept working through that whole magical vortex thing like nothing out of the ordinary happened?" She asked in an undertone.

"Oh, yeah."

"Quite a bit, actually."

"Okay, just checking. I'm still not used to this whole, 'we've seen it all, so nothing throws us' attitude."

Wesley and Lorne were nodding their agreement next to her.

She turned back to smile at Knox, who was once more flashing her his pearly whites. 

"We should probably go tell Angel what's happened. Since the Practical Sciences division knows it's only a matter of time before the entire firm knows."

Fred grimaced. "Do we have to? Like you said, the firm's going to know soon anyway. Couldn't we just..." She broke off at Wesley's pointed look and head shake. "I know, it's just he **really **doesn't handle Spike and Buffy stuff very well and this is really..."

"Hey." Lorne interrupted. "You know, I'd love to be there and back you guys up, but I've got this important teleconference with..uh...Richard Harris' agent about the new _Harry Potter...."  
_  
"He's dead, Lorne." Wesley snapped as he grabbed Lorne by the elbow and steered him out of the lab. 

"Ow, take it easy there, big guy." Lorne pulled away and straightened his suit. "Fine, I'll go with you to tell Angel-cakes about his wayward grandchilde and the love of his unlife....Oooh, that would make a great story." Lorne pulled his cell phone out of his jacket.

"Lorne!" Fred and Wesley each took an arm and dragged Lorne down the hallway to the elevator.

*********************

Angel sighed and rubbed his forehead. "So, he's corporeal again?"

Wesley nodded.

"And it was Buffy's blood?"

Another nod.

"But only a few drops?"

Wesley nodded again.

"So, where is he?" Gunn asked from the sofa. "I figured he'd run right here to gloat."

Wesley looked at Fred and Lorne, who avoided his gaze. He glanced at Angel before answering Gunn. "Something else took priority." He said simply.

"What would take priority...?" Gunn broke off at the look on Angel's face. "Oh."

Wesley turned to Angel. The pain in his eyes was as sharp as a razor's edge. Wesley felt for his friend, but he couldn't help but think that everything had worked out, as it should. He had observed Buffy with both Angel and Spike, just as he observed Angel with both Buffy and Cordelia. 

Cordelia's coma was a great tragedy in so many ways. It was not just the loss of her vibrant spirit and personality, or the loss of the connection to the Powers That Be, it was also the loss of the one woman who truly understood and accepted Angel for everything he was.

Buffy was too independent and hot-tempered to put up with Angel's protectiveness the way she had as a teenager. But, Angel could no more stop being protective than he could start taking walks on the beach at noon. They cared for each other, and respected each other's skills, but he did not respect her ability to make her own decisions and she did not accept his need to protect everyone around him, including her.

Spike understood and respected Buffy's need to follow her calling and fight her own battles, make her own decisions, and live her own life. So much of her life had been determined for her, and so many of her decisions had been taken out of her hands, that she had the need to make as many decisions as possible in her own life. He let her fight her own battles, unless she got in over her head, he argued with her when necessary, but never took the decision out of her hands, and he stood by her, her steadfast support. He was her equal in strength and skill. They were of similar temperaments and had a similar sense of humor. They were even more evenly matched physically. They were an ideal match

Cordelia had learned to understand and accept Angel's need to protect everyone around him, even if it meant fighting their battles for them. She had learned how to fight alongside him, and supported him. But, she had also learned to argue with him, without resorting to screaming or sulking, in order to work him around to her way of thinking. She had gotten very good at convincing him to let him fight her own battles without resorting to a battle with him. They had been an ideal match.

Wesley knew that Angel was in pain, but he also knew that the pain was not as deep as it might have been a few years ago. Most of the pain was really due to the fact that it was **Spike**, rather than the fact that Buffy had found happiness with someone else.

Angel sighed heavily. "When you see them again, tell them...ask them, if they would come by here. I think we all need some questions answered and I think I know who can answer them."

*********************

When Spike awoke a few hours later, the first thing he heard was the rumbling of both of their stomachs. Spike climbed out of the bed and went into the kitchenette to see what was in the fridge. He found some leftover Chinese food from Buffy's dinner a few days earlier, the remains of the Buffalo Wings that Wes had left after the football match the previous weekend. Nothing he really wanted to eat, or serve her, right now.

He picked up the phone and made a quick call, then grabbed his pants and pulled them on. A little while later, he answered the knock on the door. He smiled at Wesley, who stood on the other side of the door holding a pack of fresh blood, nicked from Harmony's stash, and a box with Buffy's favorite meal from the dining room, beer for Spike, and a latte for Buffy.

"Thanks, mate."  
  
"You're welcome. When you two come up for air, Angel would like to speak with you. He wants us all to meet and talk about what's happened."

Spike grimaced. "Fine. May as well get it over with. Let us eat first."

"Alright. Ring me when you're ready."

"Will do, mate."

"Oh, and Spike?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations."

Spike smiled and nodded as Wesley closed the door.

When Spike entered the bedroom, he found Buffy just sitting up. She squealed with delight when she saw the food in his hands. "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Spike chuckled as he sat down on the bed with the food. "Well, not in the last couple of hours, luv." 

She leaned over to kiss him, careful not to spill the food. "Terrible oversight on my part." She smiled against his lips. 

She sat up and opened her food. "Oh my God. You are the perfect boyfriend." She said when she saw that he had ordered her her favorite meal. "You know what I like, you're a great fighter, strong, great sense of humor, incredibly hot, amazing in bed, and now you bring me food in bed when I wake up from amazing sex. You're perfect."

Spike stared at her in amazement, wondering if she knew what she was saying. She peered up at him out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, I know what I'm saying. At least better than I did back when I was saying those...horrible things I was saying to you back then." She hated to recall the terrible things she'd said. She'd apologized, during the weeks that he'd been non-corporeal. When they'd talked about things, she'd apologized for the terrible things she'd done and said. He'd forgiven her, just as she'd forgiven him for what had happened in the bathroom. 

"So, yeah, I know what I'm saying." She smiled at the look on his face. So many emotions played out across his face; he had so many expressions. Right now, he looked amazed, happy, in love, relieved, grateful, and touched. She wanted to be able to put that look on his face every day. "I love you, Spike. And, you are the perfect man for me."

Then, her food was forgotten for a little while as he showed her exactly what he thought of her words. But, afterward, he fed her while she giggled at his little romantic gestures, and thought about how lucky she was.

**********************

It was actually the next morning before Buffy and Spike emerged from his suite to meet with the others. They had intended to try to meet with them the night before, but Buffy had insisted on taking a shower, and Spike had insisted on accompanying her. So, they took a shower, made love in the shower, then Spike distracted Buffy when he was helping her put lotion on her back. All in all, it was breakfast before they finally made it out to meet the others. 

They met in the conference room after breakfast. Wesley sat next to Spike, who sat next to Buffy. Lorne and Fred sat a few chairs away. Gunn sat on the opposite side of the table watching Spike and Buffy cuddle and flirt with a look of dismay. 

Angel walked in, followed closely by Eve. When she saw Spike and Buffy holding hands, she smiled. "Well, you finally figured it out, did you?"

They looked at her sharply. "Wait, you knew how to restore him and you didn't tell us?" Wesley asked. 

She shrugged. "I actually was ordered not to. You know how bosses are."

Buffy started to stand up, but Spike kept a tight grip on her hand. When she looked at him, he shook his head slightly. She narrowed her eyes slightly, but sat back down.

Angel stepped up to Eve and gestured to a chair. "I had a feeling that you knew more than you were letting on. Now that Spike is fully restored, we'd like for you to answer a few questions."

Eve shrugged again. "I'll answer what I can, but don't expect much. I have my orders."  


Angel started to sit down across from Buffy and Spike, but he couldn't deal with the scent of sex surrounding them. Even if he chose not to breathe, all he had to do was look at their faces and he could read everything that had happened. He just couldn't deal with it.

He sat down in a chair where he could look at Eve, but still be somewhat far away from the happy couple.

"So, I guess the first question is, why? Why did you give me the amulet? Did you expect me to be the one to become a ghost?"

Eve gave him a patronizing look. "The senior partners gave you the amulet because they knew that you'd give it to the Slayer. They knew about her relationship with Spike and his quest for a soul. They also knew that if you gave her the amulet, it would either be you or him. That's all they wanted, for one of you to be the Champion."  
  
"Why?" Wesley asked.

"And why would they want anyone helping me defeat the First Evil? Aren't they on the same team?" Buffy added.

Eve shook her head. "The First has a very overblown sense of it's own importance. It wanted to take over the world and destroy everyone good, and allow only evil to exist in the world."

Fred looked confused. "But, aren't you guys on the same team, like Buffy said? Why wouldn't the senior partners want that?"  
  
Eve cocked her head to one side. "Sweetie, there can't be evil without good. Without good, evil would have nothing and no one to corrupt. Where's the fun in that?"  


Everyone in the room answered with an identical "Ookaayy."

"But, why was it so important that it be one of them?'

"There was a prophecy.."  
  
"Wait. I looked for a prophecy while we were researching how to restore Spike."

"Yes, well, our source brought the book with the information from another dimension. And the Watcher's Council knew about it, but they didn't tell Miss Summers before they went boom. And, when Sirk came to us, he made sure to bring the necessary information with him so that no one could accidentally stumble on it and try to prevent it, or try to manipulate it to their satisfaction."

"The senior partners wanted to do that themselves, huh?"

"Actually, they didn't do anything. See, the prophecy was very vague. It wouldn't have been if Angel had still been the only vampire with a soul, or the only vampire to love a Slayer. But, with both of you involved, it became very iffy." 

She stood up and moved to the conference board. "You see, the prophecy included references to a vampire with a soul, one who loved the Slayer. It also mentioned that the Champion would cease to be, but would be restored by the same blood that had restored him before." She wrote Spike's name and Angel's name on the board, then under each name, she wrote the parts of the prophecy that pertained to them.

"Wait, that would have made it me." Angel interjected. "Her blood restored me when Faith poisoned me."

"Yes, but her blood also restored Spike when he was being controlled by the First." Wesley explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Weren't you listening to Buffy in the lab when she was talking about not fighting Spike in demon form, at least not for her life, for years, except when he was triggered?"

"But, he broke the trigger's effect when he tasted her blood." Fred added.

"You bit her?" Angel roared at Spike.

Buffy sighed. "I thought you were going to read the book. No, he didn't bite me, I got cut in the fight and when he tasted my blood, he not only broke the effects of the trigger and he remembered everything that he'd done under the trigger."

"Right, so the senior partners had two vampires, one prophecy, and one amulet. What should they do? They finally decided to let Buffy decide. They gave the amulet to you, you gave it to Buffy, and she decided who the Champion should be."

"Wait" Spike sat up in his chair. "What about those trips to Hell I've been taking?"

"Well, the amulet wants to return home. You were bound to the amulet, so you were going along for the trips."  
  
"Yeah, but I haven't been having those trips lately."  


"Well, lately, you've had a very good reason for wanting to stay here. You've been getting stronger and resisting the amulet. So, even when it wanted to go home, it couldn't because your desire to stay here outweighed its desire to go home. Of course, now you are free and the amulet can be returned to it's own dimension, so you won't be taking anymore of those trips."

"Hey." Everyone looked at Gunn. "What about the trick in Wesley's office, with the book? We're pretty sure that the senior partners had a hand in that."  


"Oh, yeah, that. That was a test for Angel."  
  
"What?!"

"The senior partners are well aware of your past and were just curious to know just how much it would take to push you over the edge. How hard would it be to get you to attempt to destroy a defenseless being? Or threaten one of your own people?" She smirked at Angel. "Let's just say they were pleased with the results."

Angel pulled her to the door and practically threw her, bodily, from the room. "Thanks for all your help."

Everyone looked at Spike and Buffy. "So, this was meant to be." Spike said in awe.

"Yeah, I guess so. We really were meant to be together." Buffy smiled at him. 

"Well, that explains alot." Wesley added. He smiled at his friends. Then he looked over to the other side of the room where another friend of his stood. He stood and walked over to where Angel was standing. "Thank you for bringing Eve in to answer those questions. He followed Angel's gaze to Spike and Buffy. "Angel..."  
  
"Save it, Wes." Angel stalked from the room. Wesley hesitated moment, then followed him. Then he recognized Angel's path. He realized that Angel was going to see Cordelia and decided to return to the conference room.  


He shook Spike's hand and hugged Buffy. "I'm very happy for the two of you. You've earned some happiness."

He turned to walk away. "Hey, where you going, mate?"

Wesley turned around. Spike hugged Buffy closer to him and smirked at Wesley. "Well, I realize that I've been pretty pre-occupied, but I'm not a complete git. I do remember that there's a match tonight. Don't you want to come watch it?"

Wesley smiled and followed Spike and Buffy out of the conference room.

****

TBC

  



	10. Chapter 10

__

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Mutant Enemy owns everything.

Spoilers: BtVS through 'Chosen' and AtS through 'Just Rewards'. I borrowed the location of the Cleveland Hellmouth from Kallysten's **If They Ever Came to Cleveland.**

True Nature

Chapter 10

A few days after Eve's revelation, Spike and Buffy moved into their own place. They found a nice three-bedroom house in Encino, in anticipation of Dawn moving in with them.

However, Dawn opted to stay in Cleveland for the remainder of the semester. She planned to move in with them in December. She did visit them for Thanksgiving, though. She and Spike managed to recapture some of their previous closeness. Buffy was relieved to see them talking and joking around before Dawn returned to Cleveland.

Spike officially joined the Wolfram and Hart team as Wesley's associate in the Research and Intelligence Division. He and Wesley continued to patrol nightly with Buffy.

A side effect of Giles' role in the new Watcher's Council was that he convinced them to provide the Slayers with an income. They liquidated some of the Council's holdings around the world and were able to provide the 15-18 year olds with minimum wage. The under 15 year olds had their money placed in a trust until they were of age. The Slayers who were adults, especially those who were heads of their own households, were paid a living wage. 

The Council hired financial advisors to help them invest the money they had from their current holdings in order fully optimize their assets. Kennedy and Willow were majoring in finance and accounting, respectively, so that they would be able to take over the Council's finances in a few years.

So, Buffy had an income from the Council, and with references from Giles and Robin, she had secured a job working with counselors for victims of violent crimes. She also taught self-defense at UCLA. And, between her incomes and Spike's, as well as a little help from financial aid, she was able to take some classes at UCLA also. She wanted to get her degree so that she could be a full-time counselor. She really liked working with young people, and she felt like she was really making a difference helping victims recover and take back their lives.

They settled into a comfortable domestic routine. Then, a few days before Christmas, Dawn showed up on their front porch, earlier than expected, along with Giles, a willowy brunette, and a petite redhead with long, curly hair. Buffy remembered the teenage girls from Cleveland.

Buffy hugged Dawn and pulled her into the house. Then she turned to Giles. "What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"No, no. But, I need to speak with you. It's rather important. May I?" He gestured inside.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She stepped aside and let Giles and the two girls step into the house. 

Spike and Wesley came into the entryway to see what was going on. Spike smirked at Buffy's careful refusal to extend a verbal invitation. Wesley noticed the smirk and smiled himself when he realized the reason behind it.

"Hello, Spike."

"Watcher." Spike nodded amiably at Giles. He was still not used to the other man's friendly behavior toward him. 

"Wesley, good, you're here as well. I need to speak to all of you."

They looked at him apprehensively, but headed into the living room to hear him out. Buffy and Spike settled on the couch. Wesley sat in his favorite overstuffed armchair. Giles sat in the other chair, while the Slayers sat on the loveseat. Dawn went to her room to start unpacking.

"So, what's so important, Giles? And why are Caitlyn and Darby here?"

"Well, many of the Slayers are far enough along in their training that they are ready to take on their own assignments. The problem is that most of them have no idea how to integrate their personal lives with their Slayer calling. Some of them will have a better chance because, like you, they had normal lives before Willow's spell made them Slayers. But, others who were raised by their Watchers, like Kendra, have no idea how to function in the real world."

He stared intently at Buffy. "We don't have the assets to provide for all of them. We don't have enough Watchers for all of them; we don't have space to keep them all in Cleveland. Some, like Vi and Rona, will stay there and help us train the new Slayers. But, we don't need all of our more experienced Slayers to train our newer ones. Not to mention that there is not enough demonic activity, even in Cleveland, to occupy all of the Slayers. 

"So, we need to prepare them to live as normal lives as possible, while still fulfilling their duties. Since you're the only Slayer to accomplish that, we need you to train them."

"But, you said you needed Wes and Spike, too."  


"Yes, well with Wesley's training as a Watcher, we thought that he could assist you in continuing their training. We won't be able to send Watchers with all of them. And those we do send will have to understand how to help their Slayers achieve success; not only as Slayers, but also in whatever else they pursue. We believe Wesley can teach the new Watchers how to do that."

"And Spike?"

"We are hoping that he will assist both you and Wesley, as well as provide the girls with a sparring partner and source of information."

"A training tool?"

"No, a **trainer. **And an assistant to you and Wesley in training our new Slayers and new Watchers in the way we will be doing things in the **new** Council." He paused when they still seemed hesitant. "Of course, we will compensate you for your additional responsibilities. Wesley and Spike, as well."

They looked somewhat apprehensive at the proposition and exchanged glances.

"What if we refuse?" Spike asked quietly.

Giles looked at him, unconcerned. "Then, we will try to work out an alternative, but I sincerely hope that you will help us. But, we won't force the issue and there will be no consequences if you refuse."

That seemed to satisfy all of them. "Okay, I guess we're in." Buffy said. "Where do we start?"

"Well, the first step is to get Caitlyn and Darby enrolled in school with Dawn. Their Watchers will be here next week..."

"Whoa, wait a minute, Watcher." Spike interrupted. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but this is not the Ritz-Carlton. We're not a bloody hotel. Where are you planning on putting all these people?"

Giles looked surprised for a moment. "Oh dear. I forgot to explain, didn't I? We are going to aid you in finding a larger home. That way you can keep several girls at a time, along with their Watchers with no real inconvenience to you. Now, we have decided, since we have a shortage of Watchers, that only those Slayers who are under twenty-one will have full-time Watchers. The others will have Watchers during their initial training, then will have one only if they themselves feel they need one. 

"We will also help with their room and board. They will be responsible for part of it themselves." 

Buffy sat up straighter. "Wait, you're going to pay me to train them, **and** you're going to pay for them to live here **and **pay for their food?"

"Yes."

Buffy smiled. "Okay, I'm definitely in then. No more doubts. So, tell me about this house that you want us to get. Do you have one in mind, or do Spike and I get a say in it since we'll be living in it all the time"

Dawn walked back into the room. "And me, since I'll be living there, too. At least until I go to college."

"Are you already done unpacking?"

"Didn't you notice that I only brought one suitcase? The rest is coming on a truck with the training equipment the Council is sending for the new house."

Buffy and Spike turned to look at Giles.

"Uh, er, yes. We will have to make sure that there is sufficient space for training. We are providing the necessary equipment for training."

"Where are you finding the money for all of this, Rupert?" Wesley asked.

"Well, it turns out that the Council had its finger in alot of pies. Many of them were quite lucrative." Giles explained.

"Then why in the **bloody hell** was the Slayer scrimping and scraping to get by and support her sister? Couldn't the Council of Wankers part with a few quid to pay their most valuable employee?"

Wesley answered him. "They didn't see her that way, Spike. She wasn't the most valuable. She was the most expendable. There was always another Slayer."

Spike growled, leaving no doubts about his opinion of the former Council of Watchers. 

Buffy saw Caitlyn and Darby flinch. "Girls, are you okay? You know that Spike won't hurt you, right? You both read _Nature of the Beast_ and we talked about him."

"Y-yeah." Caitlyn said. "It's just, he sounded like, well like one of them just now. And, it was just, well, freaky sitting here listening to you guys talk like regular people and then suddenly he goes all 'grr'."

Darby just nodded.

"Oh, get used to it. Spike gets 'grr' when someone isn't treating the people he loves right." Dawn smiled from her spot by the door. "He won't go off on you unless you're the 'someone' in question, though."

Darby and Caitlyn looked at each other nervously then nodded. Buffy shook her head, but she had to admit, between them, Dawn and Spike had probably forestalled any potential problems. She noticed Giles and Wesley carefully concealing smiles.

"Okay, well, school got out yesterday, so they're free for now. I guess we can go ahead and start house hunting now, if you want. The campus closed last week, and if Wesley gives the okay, then Angel won't have a problem with Spike taking the day off."

"Actually, if I'm going to be part of this, I'd like to participate, as well. Why don't we start with the Internet?" Wesley stood up and moved into the bedroom that Buffy and Spike used as an office.

Buffy and Spike shrugged and followed him. Giles went with them. Caitlyn and Darby looked at Dawn who shrugged and flopped down on the now empty couch and picked up the remote. They joined her and soon all three were engrossed in _The Real World_. 

******************

The Internet search yielded five potential properties. The next day was Saturday, so the whole group piled into two cars and went out to look at them. One was smaller than the owner's clearly doctored photos made it appear. One was literally falling apart, the pictures on the 'net had been at least ten years old. A third had turned out to be very close to a big name celebrity. There were far too many members of the paparazzi around for the comfort of the Slayers and Watchers. The fourth had promise, but the fifth turned out to be perfect. 

It had been a large mansion built by a studio mogul several decades earlier. But, quite a while back, it had been sold and converted into apartments. The ground floor had still been a residence for the owner. The upper floors had been the ones converted to apartments. There was also a large basement that was perfectly suited for a training room. 

Buffy, Spike, and Dawn would live on the ground floor. The Slayers and their Watchers would be able to live in the apartments. Some were one bedroom, some were two bedroom. There were ten apartments in all. There was even room for Wesley to move in, so that he would have more time to work with them while still continuing to work with Wolfram and Hart. 

Giles went back to Cleveland after an early Christmas celebration with Buffy, Spike, Dawn, and Wesley. The Council had paid for the two Slayers to fly home for Christmas. The small family group had their own Christmas in Spike and Buffy's home. 

Spike and Buffy thoroughly enjoyed their first Christmas together. Spike gave Buffy some lingerie and a locket with a picture of himself on one side and a photo of Joyce and Dawn on the other side. Buffy gave Spike a book of Romantic poetry, some silk boxers, and a copy of _The Kama Sutra. _ The last gift got a laugh from everyone, but also drew a very heated and intent, if concealed, stare between Buffy and Spike. 

Wesley and Spike gave each other souvenir books on their favorite football clubs. Wesley gave Buffy a black duster that matched Spike's. Dawn gave Spike a photo album with photos of herself, Buffy, and Joyce. She gave Buffy one with photos of all of her friends and family, as well as some pictures of Spike that Buffy had never seen. Dawn had taken them the summer after Buffy died. Dawn received a book of languages and one new outfit from everyone. 

Caitlyn and Darby came back two days after Christmas. After Christmas, the Council pulled a few strings to get the paperwork pushed through quickly and the group moved into the new house before New Year's Day.   
  
The Council also got them set up to look like a legitimate halfway house for young women recovering from near-fatal injuries, and their families. That way, no one questioned the number of young people of various ages, races, and backgrounds who came and stayed for a little while and then left again. Some with "parents" and some without.

A few days after New Year's, Dawn, Caitlyn, and Darby started school. Buffy sent them off on the first day with a cell phone for each of them and a few pieces of advice. "Whatever you do, don't set the gym on fire. If some guy suddenly starts looking really good **after** he puts his jacket on, ask him to take it off. Don't ignore the nerds. They could end up being your best friends, or your worst nightmare. Oh, and if you come across a tweed-wearing nancy-boy who screams like a woman, don't underestimate him." That last comment earned her a smack on the back of her head from Wesley. She responded with a giggle and snuggled up to Spike. 

The girls rolled their eyes at her as they turned to leave. But before they were away from the house, she heard Dawn. "She may sound like a freak, but you should have been there for my first day of school at the new high school in Sunnydale. You know the one that got flattened when Spike sealed the Hellmouth? Way freaky. Manifest spirits stabbing me with pencils, bathroom floors opening up and dropping me into the basement with more manifest spirits, getting lost in said basement. **So** not fun."

"Well, that's life on a Hellmouth." Caitlyn quipped. The pretty brunette shrugged.

"Yeah, at least our school in Cleveland wasn't **on **the Hellmouth." Darby added. "And I don't like football that much anyway, so at least we weren't on top of it every day."

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah, at least LA isn't anywhere near a Hellmouth."

They all agreed and chatted as they walked the rest of the way to school. 

*******************

The girls did well at school. They patrolled nightly with Buffy, Spike, and Wesley. They made some friends and went to basketball games and parties. Darby turned out to be gifted at research. She and Dawn got internships with Wesley and Spike doing at Wolfram and Hart, while Caitlyn helped Buffy teach self-defense. Their Watchers, Constance and Gunther, were counseled by Buffy, Spike, and Wesley to allow them to attend the games and parties. They were encouraged to allow them to participate in the internship and after-school job that would help prepare them for a life outside of slaying once they graduated from high school. 

The Watchers were survivors of the old Council and struggled with the new ways, but when they saw how much more successful and confident their Slayers were in the field, they relented and listened to everything the others told them. They then passed on word of their positive experiences to the other surviving Watchers. The good new spread and soon Buffy, Spike, and Wesley had the reputation as the most gifted trainers the Council had ever known.

Two months after their arrival, Darby and Caitlyn left to return home and protect their own towns from demons and vampires. Sandrine, Wu-Jin, and Lyric followed them. Sandrine was a twenty-five-year-old French national who had been a teacher before being called. She wanted to return to it. She audited some educational courses at UCLA and worked in the college bookstore during her stay in LA. When she returned to France, she was thrilled with what she had learned; not only her Slayer training, but the new techniques and information she had picked up at the college. 

Wu-Jin was a peasant from mainland China who was able to benefit from the ESL classes at the local high school. When she returned to China, she knew that she would not stay in her village, but would travel around the countryside to help as many villages as she could and she would find someone to help her continue her education.

Lyric was an African-American girl in her early teens from a small suburb of Dallas. She was able to return home more confident and secure in her own abilities. She succeeded in everything she did, and not only became an extraordinary Slayer; she made the honor roll at school and was well liked among her peers. She often sent Buffy and Dawn e-mails thanking them for all of their help and encouragement.

About six months after they had begun their "re-integration' training, Buffy, Spike and Wesley welcomed three new Slayers to their facility. Katie was a college student who had continued taking courses in Cleveland and wanted to go back to her home school in the fall. Irene was a twenty-year-old Ojibwa who couldn't wait to get home and help her people. The third Slayer was Annie, a twenty-seven-year-old attorney from Georgia who never would have been called if not for Willow's spell. 

She was a petite, pretty brunette with a wicked sense of humor and a sharp wit, with a tongue to match. She and Spike hit it off immediately. They both loved dog racing, _Passions_, and punk rock, and had a fondness for black leather. At first, Buffy was a little jealous, until Spike realized what was going on. He cornered her in the kitchen after breakfast a few days after Annie's arrival.

"Buffy, are you jealous of Annie?"

"What? No." Buffy scoffed. "Of course not."

"Really? So, all the little looks and the little comments, 'Oh, good, you guys are getting along.' They don't mean anything?"

"No, well..." Buffy faltered. "Well, you do have a lot in common with her. Maybe more than..."

"Buffy, luv, we've been over this before. There isn't another girl anywhere who means anything to me. You're the one, Buffy."

Buffy grinned and pulled him down for a kiss. As the kiss deepened, he lifted her onto the counter. He pulled her tank top over her head and latched onto one breast as he slipped one hand beneath the waistband of her pants. 

************************* 

Annie was coming out of the basement where she'd been training with Wesley and her eyes widened at the sounds coming from the other Slayer's apartment. 

"Ah, yes, Buffy and Spike. They are, er, quite vocal. You may hear them sometimes at night. You'll just have to get used to it." Wesley explained tersely. "I'm going to shower. I'll meet you down here in one hour." He walked up the stairs, leaving an irritated Slayer behind him. 

She didn't understand it. She got along well with most people. Even Buffy. She knew Buffy was jealous of her friendship with Spike, but she was still polite, and Annie knew that it would pass. Spike's love for Buffy was so glaringly obvious that even a blind woman could see it. Besides, Annie wasn't really interested in Spike, except as a friend. He was fun to be around and spar with, but that was as far as it went. 

And she and Buffy had still managed to find some common ground, despite Buffy's jealousy. Annie admired Buffy's strength in turning her back on the Council, more than once, to do what she felt was right. And, she respected her for finally having the guts to stand up to everyone and say, '_This is my life and I'm going to live it how I want and with whom I want.'_ Like the other Slayers, she had read _Nature of the Beast_ during her training in Cleveland and she had been appalled by the refusal of the "Scooby Gang" to see what had been right in front of their faces for so long. She was glad that they'd finally come to their senses, she was just sorry it had taken them so long. 

She understood how difficult things had been for Buffy, not that it excused all of her behavior, but she was glad that Buffy had finally decided not to let other people dictate how she lived her life.

For her part, Buffy respected and appreciated Annie's unwavering acceptance of Spike as one of the good guys. Not all of the Slayers were able to do that, even now. Some still had questions and reservations about his role in the new order. 

But, for some reason, Annie and Wesley had just rubbed each other the wrong way from day one. If he told her to go left, she went right. When Spike suggested getting her a job at Wolfram and Hart, since she was a lawyer, Wesley had balked. 

__

"I hardly think she can do justice to both jobs. How is she supposed to perform her Slaying duties if she's in an impromptu jailhouse meeting with a client?"

"I'm a tax attorney, not a defense attorney. I doubt there will be many jailhouse meetings with clients."

"Fine. If Angel clears it, then I won't object."

She had started the job the next day.

She shook her head as she heard him close the door to his second-floor apartment. She debated going back down to the basement again and doing a little more training before getting cleaned up for work.

"Oh, God, Spike!"

"Bloody Hell, Buffy!" 

__

'Okay, shower it is.' Annie headed up the stairs to her apartment. 

*******************

Wesley stomped up the stairs and into his apartment. He slammed the door behind him. He had to get away from her. He couldn't stand there, listening to those sounds without wanting to shove her up against the wall and make her cry out as loudly as Buffy was.

He'd wanted her from the day she arrived. She'd left him completely gobsmacked. She was bright, sarcastic, funny, and very attractive. She was also strong and independent, but he could see a vulnerable side of her that brought out his protective streak. 

He wanted her, but he also wanted to protect her. Except, she was a Slayer, a warrior, and protector in her own right, and he doubted she would appreciate his manly rescue attempts. She could, quite literally, kick his ass from one side of Los Angeles to the other. She didn't need a knight in shining armor. But he still tried.

It was the reason he pushed her so hard during training and patrol. He wanted to make sure that she was able to protect herself. He didn't want he to be one of the Slayers who died early because she was caught off-guard.

It was also the reason he had opposed her employment at Wolfram and Hart. The employees there had a very high mortality rate. He wanted to keep her from that.

'_Besides.' _He thought as he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. '_She clearly enjoys Spike's company and even if nothing can come of it, I still can't compete with his 'sexy bad boy' persona.'_

He stripped off his sweaty workout clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water stream over him. He had hoped that he would calm down, but the workout and the subsequent soundshow downstairs had him too aroused. 

He decided to take matters into his own hands, so to speak; he couldn't stop picturing her face. The way she looked when she was fighting, so focused and intense, her face flushed with excitement; her smile when she was amused; the look of triumph on her face after a slay, he couldn't get her out of his head. 

He thought about how it would have felt to shove her against the wall and have his wicked way with her. In his fantasy, he imagined her screaming his name as she came. That was enough to send him over the edge.

Once he had calmed, he finished his shower and dressed for work. When he arrived downstairs, he found her already waiting for him. He never ceased to be amazed by her. Gone were the comfortable workout clothes and tight leather patrol clothes. Today, she was wearing a light gray, pinstriped suit with a dark greenish-blue blouse. Her hair was pulled back in a sophisticated style. She looked every inch the tough professional, but soft and feminine at the same time. He felt himself growing aroused again.

"Well, we should go." He brushed past her and knocked on Buffy and Spike's door. Buffy opened the door, looking tousled, but happy.

"Hey, Wes. Spike'll be out in a minute. We, uh, got a late start this morning. 

"Yes, so I heard." Wesley deadpanned. He chuckled as Buffy blushed.

Spike walked up behind her and dropped a kiss on top of her head. "What are you turnin' colors for, luv? Ol' Wes is probably just wishing he was the one making a woman sound like that."

"Spike!" Buffy elbowed him in the ribs. Spike just laughed and kissed her as he walked past her.

Buffy looked over Wesley's shoulder. "I hope he didn't embarrass you."

Annie just smirked and shrugged. "Nah. Besides, he's probably right."

Wesley turned toward Annie, a stricken look on his face. '_What did she mean by that?'_

"Well, if you lot are quite through poking fun at my current relationship status, or lack thereof, then perhaps we could go to work." He walked out the front door, followed by Spike.

Annie watched Wesley walk away and thought about Spike's remark. She had to admit, despite their constant bickering, she found him very sexy. He was smart, charming, a strong fighter, and dangerous, but with a sensitive side. All in all, he got her very hot. She had no doubt that he could make her scream just as loud as Buffy had, if not louder.

********************

A week later, Spike sat down across from Wesley and leaned his elbows on the desk. "We need to talk, mate."

Wesley looked up from the text he was studying. "About what?"

"Annie."

Wesley's heart skipped a beat. "What? Why? Has something happened?"

Spike smiled at his friend's response. Apparently the sparks he and Buffy thought they had seen weren't imaginary. "Well, I'd say so. How long have you been in love with her?"

"What?" Wesley asked, incredulously.

"Oh, come on, Wes. I've seen the way you look at her, the way you fight with her. There's alot of passion there. And don't think I don't know what that's all about, either. Buffy and I have had plenty of fights because I don't want her taking unnecessary risks, even if her job is risky by definition. And, she feels the same way about me."

Wesley tried to appear disinterested. "I don't know what you're nattering on about. Of course I want to keep her safe, just like any other Slayer. That is part of my job, after all."

Spike looked at him skeptically and shook his head. "Whatever you say, mate. But, some things are worth the risk. And just remember, life is short, especially for our girls."

He stood up and swept out of the office in a swirl of black leather.

*****************

Six weeks later, on patrol, Spike and Buffy sat on a large sarcophagus watching in amusement as Annie and Wesley argued over her technique in staking a vampire. 

"I don't care if it worked! It was too risky. Did it ever occur to you that you could have hit Spike when you threw that stake?"

"Hit...He was ten feet away! And he was **behind** me. I checked before I threw it!"

"So, how long do you think it'll take them to figure it out?" Buffy whispered.

"I don't know, pet. They're both human, and they're smarter than us..."

"Hey!" At Spike's pointed look, Buffy relented. "Okay, point taken."

"I wager they'll figure it out long before we did. But, they better figure it out soon. She won't be here much longer."

Buffy smiled and leaned over to kiss her lover. She was glad that they had finally figured it out.

"C'mon, let's leave the Bickersons to their fight and go find Katie and Irene. They should be right over..."

The two Slayers in question came barreling into the clearing as they spoke, followed by a large group of vampires. For the next several minutes, no one spoke, beyond Buffy and Spike's typical quips and puns, while they fought, and staked, the vampires pursuing the Slayers. Between the six of them, they were able to stake all but four of them, and those four escaped during the brouhaha. 

Spike and Buffy were uninjured. Katie had a cracked rib where she had been thrown against a tombstone with a little too much force. Irene had a dislocated shoulder. Wesley sported a large bruise on his cheek and a small gash over his left eye. Annie was bleeding from a wound in her shoulder, apparently inflicted by her own stake. 

It wasn't very deep and thanks to Slayer healing was already closing up, but Wesley was furious. He grabbed her by the arm and steered her toward the car. The others followed. The drive home was made in silence. As soon as they got into the driveway, Katie and Irene bounded out of the car and up the front steps. They met Dawn in the entryway. 

"You might want to get inside before Wes and Annie get in here." Katie whispered to Dawn. 

"What now?"

"We got into a really bad fight with this big group of vampires and Annie got stabbed with her own stake. Wes is pissed off." Irene answered. 

Dawn rolled her eyes. They were such idiots. They reminded her of a couple of other idiots she knew. And speaking of...

Buffy and Spike stumbled in the front door, clutching each other and trying not to laugh. Katie and Irene looked at the couple like they were insane. They shook their heads and hurried upstairs to clean up and help each other with some first aid before going to sleep.

Dawn looked at her sister and favorite vampire and burst out laughing. "How much longer do you think this is going to go on?"

"I don't know, Bit, but she's supposed to be leaving in two weeks, so one of them better get off their arse."

They heard loud voices on the front porch and slipped in their front door.

"You were reckless and you could have been killed!"

"Oh my God! Do you ever stop? I'm fine! Give it a rest. I did my job and okay I got hurt, but newsflash, I'm a Slayer, part of the job description, Einstein! And, what do you care anyway? There's always another Slayer, and as long as I get the job done..."

Her voice faded as she headed into the basement.

"Bloody hell, woman! What do you mean what do I care? I care. You need to be more careful..." Wesley followed Annie into the basement.

Buffy, Spike and Dawn shook their heads as the arguing couple went into the basement. The UST between the two was palpable. Spike and Buffy were nearly to the point of locking the two of them in the basement until they came to their senses.

*******************

"What do you mean 'what do I care'?" Wesley stormed into the basement.

Annie turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Come on, Wes. We've been working together for weeks now. All you ever do is criticize me when we're patrolling. You didn't want me at Wolfram and Hart. Everything I do pisses you off. I'm not an idiot. It's obvious that you don't want me around."

Wesley stared at her, too stunned to speak. '_How can she think...?'_

Finally, he found his voice. "Well, you're obviously not as smart as I gave you credit for." 

Her eyes widened and she started to push past him toward the stairs. He caught her and held her by the shoulders. 

"What I mean is, my behavior has nothing to do with not wanting you around. Quite the opposite, in fact. I'm critical of you on patrol because I can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

He gently caressed her shoulder where her earlier wound had already begun healing. "And I didn't want you at Wolfram and Hart for the same reason. It's a dangerous place. I know that you're the Slayer and you can take care of yourself, but you're also the woman I love and I am damn well going to do my best to keep you from harm."

He'd gotten so carried away that he hadn't realized what he'd said until she looked at him. Her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth.

"You, you love me?"

He stiffened. He'd been here before and had his heart trampled. He wasn't sure he could go through it again. But, he thought about his friends upstairs and all of the risks they had taken to be together and he decided to take the risk.

"Yes."

Annie threw her arms around his neck and reached up to kiss him. As their lips met, he decided that this was one risk worth taking.

****************************

They went to their rooms to get ready for bed then came back out to grab a quick snack before hitting the sack. They once again heard raised voices coming from the basement.

"Oh God, Wesley! Yes!"

"Oh, bloody hell! So good!"

They all looked at each other. "Yes!" They shouted simultaneously. "It's about bloody time." Spike said. 

Dawn and Buffy had to agree.

****

TBC

__

A/N: Some of the Slayers in this chapter are very loosely based on people in my life, I have borrowed a few names, and/or likenesses. 


	11. Epilogue

__

Disclaimer: Mutant Enemy owns everything except my plot.

Spoilers: BtVS through 'Chosen' and AtS through 'Just Rewards'

True Nature

Epilogue

Six months after her arrival in Los Angeles, Annie Crawford followed her best friend, Buffy Summers, down the aisle of a small chapel in Los Angeles, to the altar where her fiance, Wesley Wyndham-Pryce, stood next to his best man, Spike. 

After the happy couple returned from their honeymoon, Giles sat down with the two Slayers and their men. 

"The Council has decided that since all of you are set on living here, and Los Angeles does not need two active Slayers, that you, Buffy, will be allowed to retire as an active Slayer, if you wish. You will still retain your Slayer strength and speed, as we would like you to continue in your role as trainer. You can work on earning your degree, or simply work for us full time. But, we would like for Annie to be the Los Angeles Slayer. We feel that you have earned the right to retire"

"Are you serious, Giles? I can retire, but still keep all my Slayer powers?"

"Yes, I'm quite serious."

Buffy looked at Spike. "I should probably discuss it with Spike..."  
  
"Nothing to discuss, luv. If you can keep your powers and not have to put yourself on the line every night, then I'm all for it."

Buffy launched herself into Spike's arms. This was what she'd wanted ever since she'd been called. It was the closest thing to normal that she would get. And if she retained her powers, she could keep up with Spike. And, if she was still training the new Slayers, then she was still helping. She was thrilled.

She looked over at Wesley and Annie, almost feeling guilty for being so happy when they had just been told...

Annie walked over and hugged Buffy. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you. You have really earned this. And don't worry about me. I've had the most gifted trainers in history, remember? Plus, I've got Wes watching my back. I'll be fine."

Buffy smiled. She knew Annie was right. She was a damn good Slayer, one of the best Buffy had worked with, and she'd be fine. And, it wasn't like Buffy was going anywhere, she'd still be around to go on patrol from time to time if they needed help, or if she needed to kill something, so it would be fine.

Wesley stepped from behind his wife and pulled Buffy into an embrace. 

"Congratulations. You've accomplished another first. The first Slayer to retire."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah, I guess I've got the record on Slayer firsts, don't I?"

They all laughed. Spike pulled Buffy down onto the couch and into his lap. She snuggled into his embrace and sighed contentedly. "I can't wait to tell Dawn."

THE END


End file.
